Life at it's most complicated
by Cryptic Mist
Summary: Valkyrie has so much to deal with. Her recent loss, Darquesse, Tanith getting the remnant out and the crush she has on a certain Skeleton. Not to mention the complication between Tanith and Ghastly.   Probably will be continuing on for a long time. :D
1. Chapter 1

**A new story even though I still have to continue on with Skulduggery's Friend. I will get to that some time by the way. Even though the chapters will continue on from each other, they might be in different point-of-views though I will tell you at the beginning of the chapter. **

**This one might end a little depressing so I'll update A.S.A.P :)**

I looked at the girl in front of me. She was dark and an evil smile played across her lips. It wasn't me. It certainly wasn't the Valkyrie Cain I knew. But, why was I looking in the mirror? Most of them knew the dark side as Darquesse. I wish I could accept that it was a totally different person. Ever since I found out my true name I could never look in the mirror the same way anymore. Instead of seeing the Valkyrie I had known for quite a while, I saw Darquesse. She had black lipstick and dark eyes. Her clothes seemed blacker than mine and her lips weren't in a frown but worse, a smile.

Skulduggery was always there. See he understood what it was like to go through everyday knowing who you really are. Well he tried telling me it wasn't really me, he said that Darquesse would be a whole new person using my body and I would just be pushed back to watch.

I had so much on my mind these days. There was Darquesse, the reflection and its extra-strange behavior, Tanith getting the remnant sucked out tomorrow _and _I have an impossible love for someone. This, unfortunately, was my life.

* * *

><p>The knock at Valkyrie's window made her jump and her heart speed up. It was Skulduggery, perched on the windowsill. He stared at Valkyrie as she opened the window without a word and he climbed in. She turned her back and went to the mirror trying not to look at it as much as possible. She touched it and the reflection stepped out. Once Valkyrie turned around laid eyes on Skulduggery she could tell he was concerned because his skull was tilted to the must have picked up on her mood so she sighed.<p>

Valkyrie went to walk past Skulduggery to get her phone but his gloved hand lightly touched my arm. She looked up with curious eyes and he dropped his arm. He almost seemed torn. She grabbed her phone and stuffed it in her pocket.

Skulduggery sat on the windowsill with his legs dangling against the bricks.

"Today you have to babysit Alice. So be _careful_." Valkyrie warned the reflection. It just nodded and she went to join Skulduggery. Before Valkyrie could jump down he put his arm around her waist and she dropped with him. I usually did that myself, even when I was with Skulduggery. Maybe he just forgot. Once they landed he looked around at the empty streets but his arm didn't drop. Valkyrie tried to not notice it by looking around as well.

He coughed once and and wandered off to the Bentley leaving her standing there wondering what the hell was going on.

* * *

><p>They were on their way to the Sanctuary for a new case. Skulduggery didn't tell her much, just that three mortals were killed by a vampire. They didn't know which vampire so that was what they had to find out. Skulduggery's behavior got Valkyrie confused. He wasn't talking much and usually by now he would have said something to insult her intelligence. Valkyrie took note of his hands tight on the wheel and his unusually rigid posture. Maybe he'd had an argument with someone.<p>

* * *

><p>Once we were in the main meeting room with Ghastly, Valkyrie had sat down at a random seat. She heard murmurs from the two in parts but sometimes they would go so quiet she began to wonder if they were actually talking.<p>

"I needed to be somewhere alone with her but I couldn't tell her at the house." Skulduggery whispered. Why were his teeth clenched?

"I leave you two alone then." Ghastly replied. He smiled at Valkyrie but it looked apologetic and concerned. Now this is all getting suspicious. Skulduggery took a deep breath for some reason and went to sit with Valkyrie. He held both of her hands and sighed.

"Valkyrie there is something I have to tell you. I have never done this before really. The case we have to work on is... difficult but there is something you have to know. Didn't you find your house unusually quiet this morning?" He asked.

Valkyrie's eyebrows were pulled together. "No, they are never up at 5am."

"You didn't check on Alice?" His voice was thick like he had a lump in his non-existant throat.

"No, it would have woken her and my parents up... Skulduggery what's going on?"

Skulduggery sighed and looked away. "Those three mortals...in the case we're on. It's your parents... and Alice. I'm so sorry Valkyrie."

Valkyrie's body went numb. She looked at the wall with wet eyes as she bit her bottom lip. Skulduggery went to reach out to her and he definitely felt her pain. Seeing her like this made him want to fall apart. His fingers were just centimetres away from her shoulder when she stood up angrily. She looked down at him with accusing eyes even though tears were still falling.

"Why didn't you tell me when this happened? Why did you wait so long? I woke up thinking they were sleeping in their beds when inf act they probably lying a pool of blood! I hate you!" She yelled. Skulduggery looked down. Valkyrie stormed out of the room and ran.

**Strange way to stop but I'll update soon. :) Sorry for the depressing ending by the way. **


	2. Chapter 2

**I will try to update almost everyday. If not then probably every third day or something :P**

Valkyrie didn't know where to go, her house or Gordon's. She went straight towards Gordon's mansion. At least there she had the best family member left. She was still wiping tears from her eyes even though they kept falling as she grabbed the house key from the gap between two bricks. She unlocked the door and called for Gordon. As a favour to both Valkyrie and Gordon, China had installed symbols so that the echo stone's overall circumference reaches the perimeter of Gordon's land. He can now roam freely like he's alive again. Gordon walked out of the kitchen and took a glance at Valkyrie.

"What happened?" He asked quickly and rushed over to her. He held out a hand but realised he couldn't touch her without his hand going to straight through her body so he pulled it back.

"Mum... Dad and... Alice! Th- their all dead!" Valkyrie said between sobs and pants. Gordon took a step back like he'd just been hit with a gust of wind.

"You didn't..." He began and Valkyrie shook her head.

"No it wasn't Darquesse. Apparently it was a vampire."

* * *

><p><strong>Three days later (Wednesday, 27th September):<strong>

Valkyrie laid on the couch with her arms folded and an angry expression on her walked in and sighed.

"How long am I going to see you looking angry for?" He asked.

"As long as I'm angry at Skulduggery." She mumbled.

Gordon sat next to her feet and looked at her. "Skulduggery wouldn't have wanted to keep it from you. Obviously he was trying to find the best place and time for you to find out. What do you think you would have done if he told you in your room?" He asked. Valkyrie looked stubborn then her expressions softened.

"I would have ran into their rooms and seen everything." She mumbled. She remembered looking at her necromancer ring, deciding whether or not to wear it. If she had put it on she would have figured out straight away and ran to the scene. She realised she had nothing to be angry at Skulduggery for. He was doing what was best for her. All the more reason to love him more than she already did.

She stood without a word and ran upstairs to get ready for the funeral. Gordon smiled triumphantly.

* * *

><p>Valkyrie walked past all the graves taking in all the names, trying to distract herself from the real reason she was here. She saw everyone in black dresses and suits looking sad. She saw Beryl faking the sadness and friends surrounding her. Fergus, however, walked out of the crowd to be alone. Valkyrie instantly felt sorry for him. Ever since that moment on the beach when she was training Crystal and Carol and he confronted her, she'd thought differently of him.<p>

Valkyrie stood away from everyone. She didn't want any attention so she went and stood behind a tree until the funeral officially started. She heard footsteps and prayed it wasn't someone she didn't want to see.

She closed her eyes. "I'm sorry Valkyrie." Came the velvet voice she had missed. She heard the sadness in his voice and she realised it wasn't just for her loss that he was sorry. She felt bad because he shouldn't have been sorry for before. She looked at him.

"Don't be sorry for that." She murmured. Skulduggery stood in front of her, out of view of everyone even though he had his facade on. He let it clear one he was behind the thick tree trunk. She didn't know why but she started crying harder. Her sobs were a little louder and leaned on Skulduggery's chest. He held her close and rested his head on hers.

"I'll get whoever did this Valkyrie. I'll make sure whoever it is pays." He said.

"My little sister Skulduggery! How could they kill an eight-month old baby?" She sobbed. He rubbed her back.

"I know, I know... shhh." He calmed her and she just cried into his chest. She suddenly realised she couldn't hear the peoples voices anymore. The ceremony must have started. She quickly ducked behind all the seats and leaned against a closer tree.

The rest of the ceremony went quickly but Valkyrie didn't attend the wake.

Skulduggery took her to the Sanctuary. Of all the mess Valkyrie had forgotten about Tanith until she saw Ghastly's van. Skulduggery glanced at Valkyrie her eyes were red and bloodshot from crying. His mood matched hers and he could tell she was trying to be cheerful for him.

"Hey is Tanith...?" Valkyrie began.

Skulduggery nodded. "Yeah actually she should be in there now. Things are awkward between her and Ghastly even though they haven't been a part since the surgery. Honestly I don't understand why they can't just... never mind." Skulduggery got out of the car quickly before Valkyrie could ask questions. She got out and walked close behind him. Skulduggery put his arm around her shoulders. He couldn't care less about what people would think, Valkyrie has been through too much and had to get comfort from someone. She smiled to show she was thankful.

Everyone stared at them until they got further inside the Sanctuary. Valkyrie prepared herself. She wasn't going to cry and she had to keep telling herself that. She got to Erskine and he looked at her with wide eyes. She suddenly realised she probably looked like a mess. He rushed forward and hugged her. Skulduggery let go of her and stood back. Ghastly walked out of the office and so did Tanith. They all gave her hugs while Skulduggery stood back and leant against the wall.

He remembered back when his parents died. His mother was a day care worker for the Sanctuary. Anyone who had children that had to be taken care of while they worked, then Skulduggery's mother was the woman to turn to. Of course now they didn't have a day care, people just hired babysitters for their children. His Dad taught magic to the kids.

They both ended up being killed by one of the Irish Sanctuary members. They put on an act the whole time then turned on everyone and killed as many people as possible much like Davina Marr. Unfortunately, Skulduggery's parents had to be some of those unlucky people.

As soon as all the hugs were over Valkyrie went to stand close by Skulduggery right away. They all went into the same office where Skulduggery had to break the news to Valkyrie about her parents and worked on the case.

Once they sat Skulduggery turned to Valkyrie. "Valkyrie you don't have to do this if-" He was cut off by Valkyrie holding up her hand to stop him.

"It's fine, really. Plus, I'll get to kill the idiot that did this and hope they suffer." Skulduggery nodded slowly at her words but Valkyrie could tell he was still concerned. She felt the sudden urge to comfort him even though she was the one that needed comforting. She snapped into detective mode and looked at all the possibilities. There was thick folder full of photos and profiles of all the vampires that could have gotten out that night. Nothing was definite because apparently none of the cages were checked that night so they could have been in, no one really knew. The only ones that weren't in the folder were the ones that had permanent caging times. All of the photos were laid out on the long table, there were twenty five suspects. Valkyrie scanned through the photos until her eyes fell on one in particular. She picked it up and stared at the vampire with cold eyes. Caelan.

"I think I've found our number one suspect." Valkyrie said gruffly. Skulduggery stood and looked over her shoulder. She heard the faintest growl come from him.

"You can't be sure though." Ghastly stated. Valkyrie felt like yelling but Ghastly was only being reasonable.

"Looks like I'll have to pay him a visit then." She replied coldly. Ghastly looked down and Tanith just stared at Valkyrie. She couldn't even begin to imagine how she feels. Erskine looked down as well while Valkyrie walked out Sanctuary. As soon as she was out the door she turned left and leaned against the brick wall. She couldn't lose control on this case, she had to find the murderer and not lose any friends in the process. They were only there to help and she had to keep telling herself that.

The door opened only seconds later and Skulduggery walked out. "Let's go." He said and began walking. She had to jog to catch up to him.

"Where are we going?" She asked.

"We are going to the place where they hold the vampires at night. I'm going to see if anyone has seen Caelan. He's disappeared."

"So are you on my side?" Valkyrie asked.

"Always have been and always will be." He replied with a shrug.

Valkyrie smiled and they off to find the murderer of Valkyrie's family.


	3. Chapter 3

**I ended it aprubtly because I knew I had to update soon. Another one should be up again very soon :) Sorry for any mistakes, my excuse is that I am currently in a lazy mood. Please continue: **

They arrived at the vampire's holding cages. The bricks were covered with graffiti and some of the bricks were broken. Valkyrie made sure she looked disgusted at every vampire until they found the person they needed, the man who usually checked the cages. He was a small, grey-headed man with laugh lines covering his face. A permanent smile was fixated on his face and his eyes were bright. His name, however, was a mystery. Valkyrie wasn't interested in that anyway though she was curious as to why such a sweet, old man would be checking cages of vampires.

"We've come to check out your list of vampire holdings." Skulduggery said. The old man nodded and quickly shuffled off to his desk. He handed over an orange clipboard with a stack of papers. Skulduggery flipped through some going back to the day of the murder. He took a glance at Caelan's spot which was blank. He flipped back two days and they were blank as well. Any time before that he was where he should have been so Skulduggery was certain Caelan was the murderer.

"Do you mind if I take these?" Skulduggery asked, gesturing to the bunch of papers he held.

"No, no go ahead." The man replied.

"Do you happen to know Caelan?" Skulduggery hissed his name.

"Oh yes, very troubled young vampire. Then again, most of them are but he's just... well he's been acting strange lately. He's been gone from here for a long time and it worries me. It's not safe for anyone out there. He always used to talk about a girl. He never mentioned her name but he just went on and on about this beautiful girl that he loves. That's the bit that scares me the most." The man's eyes were wide as he spoke with true concern.

"Okay, thanks that's all we need." Skulduggery finished with a nod. Valkyrie smiled at the man and he grinned back.

* * *

><p>Valkyrie laid on Skulduggery's three-seater couch. She noted on how well she seemed to be taking he family's death, that made her feel uneasy. She wondered how other kids her age took it. She had always thought it was a very emotional process. Surely what she took out on Skulduggery was all there was to her emotions. Skulduggery walked in with two folders. One with Caelan's profile and the other was the list of vampires.<p>

"Okay well I think Caelan is the one. It's just finding him that's the problem." Skulduggery dropped the folders onto the coffee table and lifted up Valkyrie's legs. He sat in the middle seat and let her legs fall over his lap. "Tomorrow we have a day off. We can do whatever you want, I don't care." He tilted his head to the right to show he was smiling. Valkyrie knew what he was doing, taking her mind off things. She wasn't complaining though, spending time with Skulduggery was one of her favourite things.

"Skulduggery?" Valkyrie said quietly. He turned his skull to her and she continued. "I'm worried I'm not acting the way I should towards my family's death. They were killed Skulduggery. My little sister! She didn't even get to have a _life._" Valkyrie could hear her voice getting shaking and her eyes began to sting. "My parents were even too young to die. Yet here I am living life with all these little tricks." She swung her legs so her feet were flat on the floor and she sat forward. The tears fell from her eyes and she was letting them. "They died because of me!" Skulduggery put his arms around her and she fell into his chest.

* * *

><p>Valkyrie woke up the next morning with sore and red eyes. Her hair was surprisingly still smooth. She looked at the time on her phone with squinty eyes and almost gasped at the time. Eight o'clock. She usually meets Skulduggery at five. Then she realised she was sleeping on a couch... in Skulduggery's house and they had the day off. She jumped up and straightened out her clothes. She heard voices in the kitchen. Tanith and Ghastly were here and talking to Skulduggery. She joined them with a yawnsmile and a wave.

"Hi everyone." She muttered. Skulduggery tilted his head to the right to show his happiness. It made Valkyrie feel all warm inside that Skulduggery was smiling. Tanith got up and hugged her and Ghastly nodded with a smile. Tanith sat back down in the chair next to Ghastly. Skulduggery was leaning against the wall next to kitchen counter with his arms folded while Valkyrie stood there awkwardly.

"So what are we doing today Valkyrie?" Skulduggery asked. Valkyrie groaned and sat cross-legged on the kitchen counter next to Skulduggery.

"Do I really have to choose? How about the four of us just go out for lunch or something. Is there sorcerer cafe where you and Ghastly can go as who you are?" Valkyrie asked.

"Uh... yeah, why?" Skulduggery asked.

"I don't like it when you have a facade." Valkyrie mumbled. She instantly regretted saying anything at all. Skulduggery would see how she was feeling about him. Her heart had quickened in pace at the silence that followed until Skulduggery shrugged.

"Okay so off to the cafe we go." Tanith grinned.

* * *

><p>Valkyrie sat in her usuall spot in the car next to Skulduggery. Ghastly and Tanith sat together in the back. Valkyrie saw what Skulduggery meant about their awkward-ness. She watched them in the rear-view mirror. They would glance at each other and each time they caught each other's eye, they would give a small smile and quickly look away. Valkyrie sighed, she was going to have to do something about this. She tracked her mind back to when Tanith was... normal. If the definition of the word means anything anymore that is.<p>

She got it, she wondered if Skulduggery would be angry at her for it. She certainly hoped not.

"Hey now you guys can have that dinner date you planned before...well, you know." Valkyrie winked at Tanith when Ghastly wasn't looking and Tanith glared at her.

Ghastly stared at Tanith and they both ended up laughing. The sound actually made Valkyrie jump because she was sure their stares would have been the only result from what she said. Skulduggery chuckled and Valkyrie punched him in the arm.

"Shut up." She hissed and sat low in the seat with her arms folded.

"You know you love me." Skulduggery replied.

Valkyrie laughed nervously. "Yep." She just stared out the window trying to stop her heart from bursting out of her chest.


	4. Chapter 4

**I tried getting most of the mistakes, I hope. :)**

"So how did you manage to get out of the Sanctuary?" Valkyrie asked Ghastly.

"Erskine was covering for me. Plus, I allowed myself a holiday." He said with a shrug. Tanith laughed but soon quietened down when she realised she was the only one. To stop the awkward silence, Valkyrie spoke.

"Tanith, you and I have to have a sleep over at my house tonight and catch up." Valkyrie raised an eyebrow to indicate what she meant by 'catch up'. They had to have a chat about Ghastly and Valkyrie had to slap her best friend for not realising how much Ghastly loves her.

"Yeah sure." She replied.

Skulduggery chuckled and shook his head at the girls. "How are old are you two?" Skulduggery's rhetorical question made Valkyrie unusually angry.

"Do you usually think of me as a child?" She hissed.

"I didn't say that." Skulduggery sighed.

"Whatever." She mumbled.

* * *

><p>Night came quickly and Valkyrie couldn't have been more grateful. Things were a little quiet between her and Skulduggery since lunch. They had just gone back to Skulduggery's and sat around for a while. Skulduggery had dropped Tanith and Valkyrie at Tanith's apartment. He was a little uneasy about Valkyrie going on the motorbike but he didn't say anything. Valkyrie felt bad. He really didn't say anything and what she said was making things too obvious.<p>

So now Tanith and Valkyrie were in the kitchen of Gordon's mansion. Tanith was trying very hard to make popcorn but it showed to be too difficult. She wasn't about to give up. "I've defeated a troll at midnight and fought against a God why must you ruin my streak?" She exclaimed. She ripped the bag open and all the corn kernels went bouncing on the floor. She looked up at Valkyrie with an innocent expression. "I'm guessing I _wasn't _meant to do that?"

Valkyrie laughed from the other side of the counter. She swivelled herself on the barstool from side to side as she munched on a carrot stick. "Tanith what's going on with you and Ghastly?" Valkyrie asked. Tanith jumped up from the floor with a glare.

"I think you already know that Valkyrie." Tanith hissed.

"Well then surely you should know Ghastly loves you back right?"

"Yes I know but it's all about who makes the first move. I want to but then I'm too scared that he'll reject me because he's so shy in that way. Do you get me?" Tanith rested her elbows on the counter and her head in her hands.

"No." Valkyrie admitted.

"Take you and Skulduggery for instance..." Valkyrie almost choked on the carrot she was currently swallowing. She finally swallowed it and took a breath.

"Excuse me?" She coughed.

"Oh come one Val, I always knew you liked Skulduggery. It was just a matter of time for you to get older and realise it." Tanith said casually.

"You make it sound like it's no big deal!"

"But it's not. Everyone's been expecting it but only I _know _that you've finally realised it." She said happily.

"Okay, okay whatever but you and Ghastly better be a couple soon or I'm going to have to cuff _both _of your hands together." She stood and began walking into the lounge room where their temporary beds were. Well more like layers of blankets and pillows.

"Kinky?" Tanith grinned.

"Tanith! That's disgusting! Ew why did you have to say that? Oh my God mental pictures... ew, ew, ew!" Valkyrie exclaimed. Tanith pushed her forward and laughed.

"Shut up! So what are we watching?" Tanith asked.

"Well there is this one and this one." Valkyrie held up the two DVD cases. One had a man and a woman on the front looking into each other's eyes with all that mushy love stuff. The other, however, had two hands on a glass screen with a blood trail.

The girls looked at each other and grinned. They both knew which one they wanted to watch. Valkyrie ran over to the TV and inserted the scary movie. She quickly got packets of lollies to rpelace the popcorn currently on the kitchen floor and sat with Tanith on the floor.

"So where is Gordon?" Tanith asked while the advertisements for other movies were playing.

"In his office I think. I told him we were having a sleep over so he's giving us privacy." Tanith grinned.

Valkyrie jumped up again to switch the lights off and when she sat back down, she pressed play and nightmare began.

* * *

><p><strong>10 minutes later:<strong>

Valkyrie and Tanith were hiding under their blankets and clutching on to anything they could find, sometimes they would hide behind each other. A storm had started outside and the rain hit the roof hard.

As the movie rolled on they screamed and shuddered. Valkyrie was lucky Gordon didn't have close neighbours. A door slammed shut in the movie and they screamed until they ran out of breath. They screamed again until they realised what they were screaming at wasn't from the movie. There was another knock coming from the window next to them. Instead of being the usual crime-fighters with swords and magic, they yelped and ran to the other side of the room. There was another knock so they ran into the kitchen. The double-doors leading out to the back yard swung open slowly. It was the perfect timing for the lightning to flash and the thunder to crack.

"Why does this have to happen to us every time we watch a movie?" Tanith yelled over the thunder as they both ran up the stairs. Usually people would say "...no don't go up the stairs!" But with powers you can pretty much go anywhere. The ran into Valkyrie's room and looked out the window trying to see if there was anyone out there. They could see nothing but trees and rain.

"Maybe it was just our imaginations. You know what scary movies do to us." Valkyrie tried convincing Tanith but also herself.

They heard a slow, deep laugh and so they screamed their heads off. The sprinted out the bedroom and turned right for the bathroom when they knocked into two bodies. They went tumbling to the ground and just before they started crawling backwards, the two intruders took their masks off and rubbed their heads.

"Ow!" They both yelled.

"Erskine?" Valkyrie said.

"Fletcher?" Tanith said.

"Hi." They both said again innocently.

"You two are dead!" Valkyrie yelled, she sparked up a flame in her hand chased them. Tanith ran along the ceiling trying to chase them off into Valkyrie's direction. Fletcher and Erskine decided to go for the front door. Once they got outside and out from under the porch roof they were drenched. Skulduggery was leaning against the wall with his hat low over his eye sockets and Ghastly had his arms folded, laughing. They were standing on either side of the door so they weren't wet. Valkyrie was about to run straight past them until she skidded to a halt after seeing Skulduggery's suit.

Tanith ran into Valkyrie and she was pushed forward. Skulduggery leaned forward and caught Valkyrie around the waist from behind. He pulled her back and tilted his head in a smile. Tanith caught herself with the wall and almost ran into Ghastly's chest. She stopped herself before she could touch him and giggled.

The darkness of the night almost made Skulduggery invisible except for his skull and the pinstripes on his suit.

"Thanks." She breathed.

Meanwhile Erskine thought Fletcher was Tanith and Fletcher thought Erskine was Valkyrie so they ran around in circles in the rain trying to get away from each other.

Valkyrie shook her head and glared at the two but had to laugh. Skulduggery shrugged and sighed. "That's what you get when you immature idiots."

**I'll update soon :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Update twice in the one day because of your lovely reviews! :)**

Once Fletcher and Erskine realised they were just chasing after each other, they dropped their heads in shame and went home. Skulduggery and Ghastly ended up staying the night. That was probably because Tanith and Valkyrie didn't end up sleeping until five in the morning. Ghastly just drank an extra big cup of tea in the morning to keep himself up.

* * *

><p>After everyone got ready, they got started on the case. Gordon came downstairs to join the discussion. Everyone sat around the dining table.<p>

"Okay so I think we all know who did this now." Skulduggery begun and everyone nodded. "Now all that's left is finding the stupid thing. The Sanctuary called me this morning and told me they got a call. Apparently someone saw him around the Roarhaven area so he's still hanging around. The problem is that he could have an apartment there. Now we all know how many apartments there in Roarhaven."

"Maybe there's a way to narrow it down though." Valkyrie said. "There's got to be someone that runs the buildings. We just have to split up and ask everyone about who has recently moved in." Valkyrie sat back happy with her contribution.

"Or maybe I have some notes." Gordon scratched his chin. "I'm sure I remembered hearing about one of the buildings being used to hold the vampires until someone set it on fire. The fire was put out before it could burn to the ground but they realised how vulnerable they were in that buiilding so they moved. The old building was found empty a couple years after so now the it's used for apartments. Excuse me for a second." Gordon stood and went upstairs to his office.

"Do you remember anything about this?" Valkyrie asked Skulduggery and he nodded.

"Yes but it slipped my mind. We're lucky to have Gordon with us... in a way..." He replied.

"Hey I never asked before. If all my relatives found out my family died then who told them and what did they tell them happened?" Valkyrie asked.

"Well Ghastly and Erskine were very clever in handling this. They got some of the sanctuary members to get dressed in police uniform and they went and informed Beryl and Fergus. They said that you were being robbed and then your parents woke up. The robber, however, did hold a gun so just got your parents. Alice started crying so the robber killed her too so the neighbours wouldn't be alarmed. Then apparently Beryl, being the unemotional bitch she is, only asked this one question. Where was Steph? So they were told you hid until the murderer left so you could inform the police."

Valkyrie managed to stay composed during the story and with great strength didn't shed a tear. Skulduggery squeezed her hand under the table for comfort and she smiled softly in return.

Gordon returned to the table shortly after with some good news. "I managed to find the address of this place in some of my notes. It's Thirty-four Main Street." He smiled triumphantly at his own success in solving the mystery.

"Roarhaven has a _main street_?" Valkyrie scoffed. Tanith laughed at her best friends remark.

"Well I'm going to go there now, does anyone want to come?" Skulduggery asked.

"Hell yeah! I'm going to cut his head off." Tanith jumped up. Ghastly just stood and nodded and Valkyrie stood with him. They all looked at Gordon who remained in his chair. They felt sorry for him because he couldn't come and he sagged in his seat.

"I'll stay here." He mumbled. Tanith and Ghastly led the way as Skulduggery held his arm out for Valkyrie to link her arm through. She did exactly that and they all joined in the Bentley.

* * *

><p>The four of them stood in a line and looked up at the tall building. "He'll be just as useless as Vaurien Scapegrace since it's daylight and there's four of us." Skulduggery laughed at the easy task ahead of them. Valkyrie led the way inside. They went right up to the top floor and walked along the hallways of solid, wood doors painted a basic green colour. They went straight down to the end where there was an old, wooden door that had been scratched at. There was a small hole in the wall next to the doorhandle. Chains were wrapped through the hole and around the door handle thought there was no real point since the door was so thin and breakable. Skulduggery kicked the door open and they all ran inside.<p>

The room was empty. Ghastly checked the bathroom on the way through but that was empty as well. Valkyrie turned her back on the balcony doors. They slid open and hands grabbed her from behind. She was dragged back out and onto the balcony. A cold hand was covering her mouth and the other hand held a knife to her throat.

Skulduggery whirled around and faced Caelan. He whipped out his gun and aimed it straight for Caelan's head. The didn't waver and it never will. Ghastly stood next to Skulduggery with fire in his hand and Tanith was next to Ghastly with her sword ready and waiting.

Caelan moved further back towards the balcony railing and removed his hand from her mouth. The knife stayed where it was but he used his free hand to push half of her body over the railing. She hung over the other side staring wide-eyed at the long drop to hard concrete.

"Let her go Caelan." Skulduggery called sternly.

Caelan laughed humourlessy. "Poor choice of words, _skeleton._" Caelan hissed.

Skulduggery clicked back the hammer of the gun. "Don't do it Caelan."

Caelan lift Valkyrie back up and held her face close to his. "I know you love me. But I also know you don't want to admit so if I can't have then...no one can." He finished with a shrug and shoved her body of the railed. Skulduggery ran and leapt over the balcony leaving Ghastly and Tanith to face the vampire.

Tanith stared at Caelan with cold eyes. "I heard you were messing around with my sister." Tanith snarled. "I would say 'if you touch her you're a dead man' but that couldn't be further from the truth. You're already dead, you're certainly not a man _and _you certainly won't be walking or talking for that matter after we're done here. I'll make sure to go easy. Come and have a go if you think you're hard enough." She finished with a wink. Caelan growled and ran at her. Before he could even lay a finger on her, Ghastly held out a muscled arm and it caught Caelan in the throat. He fell to ground which gave Tanith the perfect chance to take his head off. She held the tip of the sword to his throat. She didn't hesitate as she pushed down and the sword went through his throat and touched the floor beneath him.

Tanith whirled around to face Ghastly only to realise he was standing so close to her now. His eyes were intense as they looked into hers and reached forward towards her face...

* * *

><p>Valkyrie went twirling through the air. She didn't scream and she wasn't going to. She wouldn't give Caelan the satisfaction of her fear but she just wished she would hurry up and get to the ground. She'd get to be with her family then. She might even see Kenspeckle and even Mr Bliss. Then she thought about Ghastly and how she just got Tanith back and... Skulduggery. It's funny how they say when you're about to die your life flashes before your eyes. All Valkyrie was getting was memories of her and Skulduggery then she realised Skulduggery <em>is <em>her life... or was, whatever you want to say.

Something hit her hard and she tightened her eyelids shut. Then she suddenly felt air rushing past her and the sun became hotter on her skin. Was this really what death felt like?

"Valkyrie?" That velvet voice rang through her mind. It was so sweet and she could listen to it all day even when it sounded pained and concerned like it did now. She peeked out her right eye and saw Skulduggery's eye sockets. She looked down and realised she was was on the roof of the apartment building. Skulduggery landed them on the concrete. He didn't let go once they were set down, instead he pulled her tighter and wrapped his arms around her shoulders. "Let's go downstairs and see Ghastly and Tanith." Skulduggery lifted the door and Valkyrie hopped down the stairs. Skuluggery followed behind and once they were inside the room, Skulduggery ran into Valkyrie. He grabbed her waist before she could fall and she turned around quickly and began pushing his ribs making him go back out the door and his back pressed against the hallway wall.

"What are you doing?" He asked.

"Shh! They're um... they're like... you know..." Valkyrie whispered. She saw she was still standing so close to Skulduggery and his back was pressed against the wall. She realised how that could have been taken the wrong way. She straightened his tie and stepped back.

"No I don't know." Skulduggery said, shaking his head.

"They're making out!" She blurted out quietly.

"Oh... right, uh, this is awkward."

"Yup..."

**Ended it funny again only because I need to keep my ideas to make more stories! Sorry! Oh and sorry for any mistakes. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello and good morning, afternoon or night (whichever it is for you) This is the longest story I have ever written, over two thousand words! I know other people have done over two thousand before but I haven't and I'm proud :)**

**I just realised my big brother shares the same birthday as Skulduggery :) (31st December) Their egos are very much the same unfortunately so I have to put up with the same crap Valkyrie does! Just thought I'd share this little fact with you though you probably don't care. **

**Onyx Shadows you are in this story for a little bit but you should be included not in the next chapter but the one after and become a regular character from then on :)**

**Anyway, on with the story:**

"So the Caelan case is done with." Skulduggery sat next to Valkyrie and she yawned. They decided to go back to Skulduggery's.

"I'm unusually tired." Valkyrie said as she looked at the time. It was only 7pm.

"Well I think being thrown from a building will do that to people."

"I've been thrown from a building before Skulduggery. It's nothing compared to almost being ripped to shreds by a total bitch." Skulduggery's fists clenched as Valkyrie's words took him back through the sight of her in the hospital bed. "Sorry." She murmured and gently grabbed his hands and unfolded them. His heart probably would have burst through his ribcage if that were possible.

Tanith and Ghastly walked in holding hands so Valkyrie quickly let go of Skulduggery's. Skulduggery sighed in disappointment. Valkyrie heard it but thought nothing of it.

"Leave you two alone for fifteen minutes and you are suddenly a happy couple meanwhile I'm just falling off a building." Valkyrie joked.

"Well Skulduggery saved you." Tanith said with a wink. Valkyrie managed a quick glare before she replied.

"Skulduggery saves me all the time." She replied softly as she slid down in her seat and rested her head against his arm. Skulduggery just looked anywhere but her face. He couldn't bear to think what might happen if he got lost in those eyes. _Her _eyes.

Skulduggery's phone vibrated in his pocket an the ringtone followed soon after. He stood and took the phone call in the kitchen.

* * *

><p>He returned quietly and Valkyrie was the only one that seemed to notice. Ghastly and Tanith were too busy exchanging little lovey compliments to each other to even notice if a plane had crashed into the house. "Who was that?" Valkyrie asked softly.<p>

"China." Skulduggery replied, his voice monotonous.

"What did she want?"

"She said she's found a way to 'make it up to me'." Valkyrie felt a pang in her heart. How could China think there was anything in this world that could 'make up' for killing someone's whole world?

"Okay. Are you alright?" Valkyrie asked as she hooked her arm through his and rested her head on his shoulder.

"Yeah, I told her there was no way she could make up for killing my family but I agreed to see her." Skulduggery replied. His voice took on a new tone but Valkyrie couldn't quite understand. She, on the other hand, felt a new emotion herself. She suddenly realised it was jealousy. She was jealous that Skulduggery was going to see China. She felt ashamed of herself, Skulduggery could see who he wanted. He could love who he wanted and Valkyrie couldn't stop that. Memories of China and Skulduggery dancing at the Requiem Ball flooded her mind. How they seemed to move like meant for each other, how close they were, how they looked at each other like... she blinked and snapped out of it. She shouldn't be thinking of this. It would only lead to something bad and something she would regret.

"Valkyrie are you okay?" Skulduggery waved a hand in front of her wide eyes. She blinked again and looked at him absent-mindedly.

"Uh, what?"

"What's wrong?" Full concern dripped from his voice.

"Nothing I was just... day dreaming. So, uh when are you going to China's?" She asked.

"Tomorrow. She's redone her library since it got burned down... well you know when. You're coming too though." He added.

"Why do you want me to come?" Valkyrie asked.

"I think I've come to realise that I can't go anywhere without you." Skulduggery's voice was intense it even made Tanith and Ghastly pause to look at them. Tanith grinned like a madwoman and stared at the scene like it was movie. She looked back and forth between Skulduggery and Valkyrie to see both of their expressions... well Valkyrie's expressions and Skulduggery's movements.

"But... why?" Valkyrie felt stupid and needy asking all these questions. She felt even more stupid because she thought for a moment that Skulduggery felt the same way she did about him.

"You're twenty-one years old now. We've been together for nine years, you've been in my life for so long I can't exist without you anymore." Tanith nodded towards Valkyrie but was disappointed when all Valkyrie said was a small 'oh'.

She frowned and talked to Ghastly again. Valkyrie and Skulduggery were quiet for a long time.

* * *

><p><strong>September 30th, 6:08am:<strong>

Valkyrie and Skulduggery started walking up the stairs of the apartment building.

"So what do you think she has for you?" Valkyrie asked. Skulduggery shrugged and looked at her.

"I don't know but it better be something good. It's the first time I've seen her since I found out and if it's something bad, well she can pay for the petrol I used to get here." Valkyrie laughed at his unintentional humour.

There was no one to open the door at the library. Valkyrie was sure China would have hired someone else.

When they walked in, everything definitely was different. The walls were painted a light blue and the carpet was white. It made everything look more spacious and the atmosphere relaxing. It felt very relaxing actually, Valkyrie felt her whole body go calm.

"Ah, China's put some symbols around. She's really changed the place hasn't she? The symbols, as you can probably already feel, make everyone feel relaxed. I suppose it's a good idea for a library." Skulduggery didn't seem affected by the symbols, maybe it was because he was a skeleton though Valkyrie couldn't think of any other way he would know there is symbols around.

The bookcases were a light brown coloured wood. China's desk matched the same colour but it was situated in the same place it was before. Every single chair that was there before the fire were back where they were before except they were chocolate brown in colour.

Skulduggery approached the desk where China resided. Valkyrie looked at China with shock. She wore no make up and her hair was tied back in a ponytail with the loose strands hanging around her face. She wore a white blouse that was tucked into her high-waisted, grey skirt. The belt she wore just under her bust was black. The skirt was tight around her frame and pinstriped like she was ready for a business meeting. Her style hadn't changed but the lack of makeup and the fact that her hair was up was definitely unusual. China still looked beautiful without makeup. Valkyrie always thought all women shouldn't think makeup makes them look better because in most cases it doesn't, even though she wore a little eye make up herself.

China smiled up at them both and Valkyrie saw the genuine happiness on her face. Valkyrie suddenly felt sad. She realised how close her and China had gotten before the secrets were out. That day she had actually lost a friend and she didn't feel the pain until now. She decided she would go and sit or look at some books. She wasn't needed for the conversation about to take place, it was Skulduggery's business.

Valkyrie decided to sit in the same chair she sat in when Tanith first spoke to her. That day brought back such good and bad memories. There were very few people in the library today. Valkyrie didn't know any of them and she thought nothing of them until someone walked past her.

The girl was about 5'11'' and looked to be in her early twenties. She had dark brown hair, much like Valkyrie's except the girl's hair had light blonde highlights. Her eyes were dark blue but they seemed so bright against the clothes she wore. She had black, leather leggings on with a tight, black v-neck shirt on. It showed her slim but toned stomach. Her boots were black and stopped just under her knees. They were held in place by the laces running up the front. To complete the outfit, she wore a black, leather jacket that was zipped up halfway and the collar was down.

She'd never seen this person before but she was interested in her. She didn't look... evil or anything but more like someone who should be a part of Valkyrie's life. Valkyrie could see herself, this woman and Tanith hanging out and fighting alongside each other.

Valkyrie returned her attention to Skulduggery and China. Skulduggery was nodding and China was pointing to something in a book like she was explaining something. Surely she wasn't giving him a _book_.

"Hi!" Valkyrie looked up and the girl from before was looking down at her with a friendly face.

"Oh, hi." Valkyrie replied.

"I'm Onyx Shadows." She held out a hand for Valkyrie to shake and Valkyrie did exactly that.

"Valkyrie Cain." She replied with a nod. Valkyrie stood so she could be eye level with Onyx. Well, Valkyrie was about half a head length taller but it was better than before.

"Oh don't worry, I know who you are." Onyx said happily. "I've heard about all the adventures you and Skulduggery Pleasant have been on. They are amazing I practically look up to you and it seems I mean that in a literal sense." Onyx noted the slight height difference between them and Valkyrie laughed. "I would ask for an autograph or something but I'd be risking looking like a fool so I won't." Onyx grinned and Valkyrie just had to smile back. She was so friendly yet mysterious at the same time. Valkyrie felt so comfortable around this woman she knew nothing about except her name.

Valkyrie sat back down and motioned to the seat for Onyx to sit down. "Would you like to join me?" Valkyrie asked. Onyx sat in the chair opposite the one Valkyrie was in and smiled gently.

* * *

><p>Valkyrie learned a bit about Onyx in the hour they spent getting to know each other. After talking for so long Valkyrie picked up on her accent which told her Onyx is from Canada. So that explains why Valkyrie hadn't seen her around. She was told Onyx bought an apartment just inside of the Haggard. She found out that Onyx was twenty years old which also meant she had not long ago found out about her magic power otherwise her slow aging process would have kicked in long ago. She was an adept who could control other people's bodies even while she still herself. It wasn't exactly possessing because she was still herself. She could simply control their actions to do whatever she wanted them to do. Valkyrie found it interesting that Onyx's clothes were made by the same material as her own so Ghastly must at least know <em>of <em>her.

Valkyrie didn't get time to ask her about any histories because she had to get back to Skulduggery. The girls, however, did exchange numbers and Valkyrie promised to plan a time for herself, Onyx and Tanith to meet up for a chat. Onyx happily accepted and went back to searching the bookcases.

Valkyrie walked over to China's desk and stopped beside Skulduggery's chair. She sat in the one next to his but not before sneakily sliding it closer to him.

"Skulduggery do you mind if I chat with Valkyrie for a moment?" China asked. Skulduggery stood without any response and walked away. Valkyrie watched him leave as he went to go and stand next to the exit door and lean against the wall. Valkyrie reluctantly returned her gaze to China's waiting eyes. Valkyrie was confused as she saw pain also in China's eyes.

"Valkyrie, oh how long it is been since I've seen you." China smiled gently as she spoke.

Valkyrie didn't know how to reply so she just said, "you to."

"Valkyrie I lost two of the closest friends I've ever had in my life. I know deserve that and even more but I just wanted to let you know that I'm literally in pain. I don't want sympathy or your care but I just want you to know I realise this is what I deserve. I had a chat to Skulduggery about this too, he has agreed not to forgive me, which I fully understand, but to step over it and get on with life with me included in it and I hope you can do the same. I'll just leave you with that and give you time to think about it because you two will be back in two days. I'm sure Skulduggery will want to tell you himself." She finished with a grin in Skulduggery's direction but his head didn't tilt so either he didn't see or he didn't care to respond.

"Okay, well I'll see you in two days then." Valkyrie replied and stood.

She walked over to where Skulduggery was and he pushed himself off the wall and opened the door. He held it open for Valkyrie to pass through first and he followed.

Valkyrie waited until they were in the Bentley to say anything. "So... what was her way of making it up to you?" Valkyrie asked.

"Well... uh..." It wasn't like Skulduggery to be nervous. "she said she found a way to... turn me back to my human self again." He said slowly. He stared straight ahead until the silence started to gnaw at his curiousity.

Valkyrie just stared at him, wide-eyed and speechless.

**Arggghhhhh! One of these stories _will _end properly and the way I want it! I will update soon ;)**


	7. Chapter 7

**This might be a bit boring this chapter but I needed a lead up for the next one. Onyx Shadows you will most likely be in the next chapter so look out for your name :)**

The engine roared to life and began to purr as Skulduggery drove along the quiet streets. Inside the Bentley was much like the streets. Quiet. Valkyrie didn't know what to say. When Skulduggery was first thinking about getting a facade, Valkyrie had once mentioned something about getting his old face and they had both agreed that it would be too disturbing for him. She couldn't imagine how nervous and indecisive he must feel at the moment.

"What are you thinking?" She murmured.

"What do you want me to do? Would you still like me if I went human?" Skulduggery's hands tightened on the wheel and he was unusually still as he stared out at the road.

Valkyrie laughed. "Is that seriously what's on your mind? Oh god I sound like Facebook. Anyway do you know immature that sounds? It's just like asking if I would still be friends with you if you liked chocolate ice cream, it's ridiculous!"

"Don't be silly Valkyrie, I'm a skeleton. I can't eat ice cream." He replied. Valkyrie rolled her eyes.

"And we are back to the subject. So you'll be fully human?"

"No, I still can't eat or drink or sleep. It's basically like a full body facade with my old body before I died. However, this time the skin won't be waxy and I can't switch between this to human."

"So technically you're not going to be human at all?"

"Pretty much."

"So what happens if you get stabbed or shot... or catch on fire?" Valkyrie asked.

"If I die in any way than I just go back to being a skeleton. So basically if I don't like having flesh and looking like... well me, then you can just stab me in the heart area and I can be a skeleton again." He replied, humour clear in his voice.

"Not funny, Skulduggery."

"You just have no sense of humour." He replied with a shrug.

"And you..." She began.

"Yes?" He pushed.

"Shut up, we haven't insulted each other in ages... I got nothing." Skulduggery laughed and Valkyrie glared."Skulduggery why would you care if I liked you human or not? Since when did my opinion matter?" Valkyrie asked.

"I don't know, you're a big part of my life now I guess. You know more about me than Ghastly, who I have known for so long. It just feels right to tell you everything. I'm sorry."

"Don't apologise, it's good. When I was younger I always thought you hated having me around. You know, that I was just an annoyance." Valkyrie admitted.

"Yeah it was something like that." He replied.

"Oi!"

"Just kidding."

"So are you going to tell Ghastly and Tanith and Erskine?" Valkyrie asked.

"I don't know. I was thinking it could be a surprise but then again they might attack me before I get a chance to explain and I'll go back to being a skeleton within half an hour." Valkyrie laughed.

"Yeah, true. So how did you feel when you saw China again?"

"Surprisingly good. Not because it was good to see her or I missed her or anything but because I knew I would have to do it some time. It was good to have it over and done with. She seemed very... genuine don't you think?"

"Yeah within the whole 5 minutes I was with her she seemed all natural. She wasn't using the charm or anything."

"Ah, I saw you made a friend." Skulduggery noted.

"Yeah her name is Onyx Shadows. Her style caught my eye and the rest just followed. She seems like a pretty mad chick. She's an adept and a year younger than me but we exchanged numbers so we can get to know each other and I'll invite Tanith along as well."

"Hmm, I've never heard of her." Skulduggery said.

"No she's from Canada but lives in Haggard now." Skulduggery just nodded in response.

"Well it's good to see your making friends, even if they are sorcerers." Skulduggery said after a while.

"Skulduggery you know I'm quite happy with the friends I have now." She replied in defence.

"I know but I just wish you weren't. Don't get me wrong, I'm am glad you and I are friends but you need to be around the mortal type more."

"I was around 'the mortal type' for twelve years, Skulduggery, I think which life I'd prefer to live."

Their conversation ended as Skulduggery pulled into his driveway. Tanith and Ghastly walked out, hand-in-hand, and told Valkyrie and Skulduggery they were just leaving. They seemed to be in a hurry as they walked down the path. Valkyrie realised they had no way of getting home except walking or public transportation. Skulduggery and Valkyrie exchanged a look but shrugged it off and went inside the house.

"There's a ball on at the sanctuary." Valkyrie said as she read the piece of paper she had stepped on. "Oh by the way I'm staying at Gordon's for three nights starting tonight. I want to spend more time with him before I spend a lot of time here." Valkyrie wanted to try and seem not depserate.

"Okay, that's fine. Another Ball." Skulduggery groaned.

"Well it is annual." Valkyrie noted. "It's tomorrow night! I have no dress or shoes!" Valkyrie exclaimed. Skulduggery chuckled at her girly behaviour.

"Here." Skulduggery said as he held out three hundred dollars. "We'll go shopping tomorrow."

"Oh I can't take this." Valkyrie protested.

"Nonsense." Valkyrie let out a small 'yay' and stepped towards him.

"I'll love you forever!" She stood on her tiptoes and gave Skulduggery a kiss on the cheekbone. She walked out the door to wait in the car to go to Gordon's leaving behind a very dizzy skeleton.

**I'll update soon!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Okay I know you have been wanting the Valduggery goodness but that shall come next chapter, sorry! This is a lot about describing what the girls are wearing to the Ball because I went shopping today and I can't get enough of clothes at the moment! Hopefully this is my way of ending the temporary obsession! **

**Wow this is over two thousand words again! Sorry, I'm just so proud.**

**Oh look at me rambling on, anyway on with the story: (sorry for mistakes as usual!)**

Skulduggery sat in his home scolding himself for being so won over by Valkyrie. He needed to vent his feelings somehow and writing it down would hurt Skulduggery's pride as man so he had to figure something else out. He wouldn't go to a Tanith because she would run straight to Ghastly and as much as he trusts Ghastly, he might accidentally let it slip. I mean, we all know how soft and vulnerable he is around Tanith, right?

Skulduggery felt like he only had one reliable option. He may not have talked to her for a long time until recently but China seemed to be doing anything to win Skulduggery's trust again. Skulduggery would tell her about his feelings and ask her not to tell Valkyrie, or anyone else for that matter.

Skulduggery stared at his car keys for a long time and then at the time. Seven o'clock at night. The library wouldn't be open for the public now she'd either be at her desk or in her apartment. Skulduggery nodded once and snatched up his car keys.

* * *

><p>Valkyrie and Tanith stood outside of the mall waiting for Onyx. Tanith was beginning to get impatient even though they had turned up ten minutes early.<p>

"So why are we here again?" Tanith asked to fill the time.

"I'm buying a dress tonight so I won't have to bother Skulduggery with it tomorrow and he won't see my dress until the night of the Ball." Valkyrie replied looking around at the cars trying to see if any contained Onyx.

"Ohhh, sneaky." Tanith said with a wink. Valkyrie began to go a shade of red until they heard a roaring sound coming from the end of the street. It sounded like a motorbike. The exhaust shook as it took off when the lights turned green. Tanith smiled at the bike and recognised the model straight away. Valkyrie recognised the clothes of the person on the bike as they parked in front of them. Onyx swung her leg of the bike and removed her helmet. She hung on the handle bars and joined the girls with a friendly smile.

"Triumph Thruxton 900 EFI?" Tanith grinned widely admiring the shiny, black motorbike.

"Yep, she's my baby." Onyx replied. Tanith grinned and offered a hand to shake.

"Hi, I'm Tanith." Onyx took her hand and they shook.

"Oh I've heard all the stories about you to. Hey, didn't Gordon Edgely write a short story based around you?" She asked. Tanith raised a brow towards Valkyrie.

"I like her already. How did you know that, though?"

"When I was very little my father used to tell me the exact same stories. So when I read one of many of Gordon's books I recognised it. Those stories were almost the only memories I have of my father." Onyx nodded sadly then brightened up her smile.

"So are you going to the Ball tomorrow night?" Valkyrie asked.

"There's a Ball?" Onyx replied.

"Yeah. Well I guess you wouldn't have gotten an invite since you're new in town. It's the Irish Sanctuary's Annual Ball they always think it's good for the Head Sanctuary to be like a family so they do these crappy things every year. You can be plus one." Valkyrie said with a smile.

"Did the invite say you can have someone could tag along?" Onyx asked.

"No but I always break the rules. It doesn't matter anyway, we're tight with The Elders." Valkyrie replied.

Onyx smiled but Tanith frowned. "Ew don't say 'The _Elders_' it makes Ghastly seem so _old_. Just say the Grand Mage and his... helper."

Valkyrie laughed and led the way into the mall.

* * *

><p>Skulduggery knocked on the apartment door but got no answer so he crossed over to the library door and knocked. It felt so strange to knock on the library door instead of having some unnaturally still human let you in.<p>

China answered the door and gave the faintest of smiles.

"Skulduggery." She nodded in greeting and held the door open for him to step inside. He removed his hat.

"You know it could have been a paid assassin sent here to kill you and you probably be dead by now." Skulduggery stated as he followed China to her desk. She sat down lightly and shrugged her shoulders.

"Sometimes it wish it were." She replied and Skulduggery sighed.

"I know that _should _make me happy..." Skulduggery said.

"So how may I be of service." China asked as she locked her fingers together and put them on the desk in front of her.

"This is going to be hard to say in fact I don't even know if I can say it. I know it's wrong and most people would judge but you seem like the only reliable person considering you're trying to make it up to me." Skulduggery admitted.

"You're in love." China said softly.

"How did you know?" Skulduggery was shocked, surely it wasn't so obvious.

"When the great Skulduggery Pleasant comes to _me _to talk and he finds it hard to say what he has to say. Well... that was my first conclusion. Plus, I see the way you look at her. It's sweet really, actually everyone's been waiting for something to happen. They've been waiting for Valkyrie to be old enough to truly love someone, emphasis on the _one_. And they waited for you to just realise." China sat back and crossed her legs. Skulduggery was shocked. First of all, no one would know that Skulduggery loves Valkyrie _now _so he was safe for the moment but second, there was no way in the world Valkyrie could love him back.

How could someone so young like a four hundred year old skeleton? Well soon to be human... or half-human.

"It's, it's so _wrong_. The age difference, the fact that I'm a skeleton, everything is just wrong! She wouldn't like me anyway, she _couldn't _love me. No way." Skulduggery argued.

"Think what you may, I'm not going to argue because I know it will be a waste of words trying to persuade you. You care for her Skulduggery, you can't do anything about that. You love her more than anything in this world and clearly you realise you can't be without her for too long. I'm guessing I left out one little detail about your human state if that is what you choose. You'll go back to the looks you were when you lost your skin which was what? Twenty-nine in appearance? Her birthday is next week, she'll be twenty-two. That's only seven years, I don't know if you've notice but that's only a slight difference in the modern times. It's only the mental age you'll have to worry about which quite frankly is what Valkyrie loves a lot about you."

"I suppose you're right but I will not act on my feelings because I still believe it's wrong. Well I better go. Wait are you going to the Ball?" Skulduggery walked to the door.

"I don't know. I think I'll be the most hated person there. Oh wait, Skulduggery. If you want to surprise Valkyrie, I could do the transformation tomorrow. You'll just have to get new clothes but I'm sure you'll look dashing anyway." Skulduggery thought for a moment.

"I think about it and call you later. Oh and China?" Skulduggery said with his hand on the door handle. She looked up with curious eyes.

"Yes?"

"Thank you." He nodded once and walked out the door. China smiled softly.

* * *

><p>"So this one or this one?" Valkyrie asked as she held two dresses in front of her at a time. One was a spaghetti-strapped, silk red dress that went down to her ankles and the other was a deep purple with glittery, silver swirls along the side that also went down to her ankles.<p>

"Try them both on." Onyx suggested. Valkyrie nodded and headed for the change rooms. While Onyx was rummaging through the racks, she found a beautiful silky, green dress that would stop above her knees.

"Tanith you would definitely suit this, especially with your blonde hair." Onyx said. Tanith let out a little squeal when she saw the dress. It was strapless with a tight waist but it went out a little at the skirt. It had no patterns on it but some bits at the top were folded to add a neat accessory to it. Tanith ran to the change rooms while Onyx leant against the entry of the change rooms. Valkyrie and Tanith stepped out at the same time with their dresses on. Valkyrie's mouth fell open at Tanith.

"Do you know how beautiful you look in that!" Valkyrie exclaimed. She felt like such a girl but sometimes she really didn't mind.

"Screw the other dress, keep that one!" Tanith said gesturing to the purple dress Valkyrie had put on first. The both turn to Onyx and realised she had no dress.

"Honestly guys it's okay I don't want to go to the Ball if I would seem like a third wheel to you." She said.

"Nonsense! You are coming whether you like it or not." Valkyrie said.

"Yeah we have to get you all dolled up so you can meet a man! I've got mine, Valkyrie _will _have hers so now you need one." Tanith grinned.

"Ah, so you do like Skulduggery." Onyx smiled but frowned when she looked at Valkyrie's horrified face.

"Why is this happening to me?" Valkyrie stormed into the change room and got back into her clothes. Onyx and Tanith just laughed at her anger. Once Tanith was done as well, they went searching for a dress for Onyx. They pulled out various colours and styles but none seemed to suit her. Valkyrie realised that black seemed to go so well with Onyx. Valkyrie drifted away from them and pulled out a dress the same length as Tanith's. It was black with spaghetti straps but a ten centimetre wide, crimson red bow was tied at the front and to the left just under the bust.

"Okay you have to try this." Valkyrie said as she bounded up to the two girls talking quietly. "Were you talking about me and Skulduggery?" She narrowed her eyes. Onyx just smiled innocently and quickly grabbed the dress and ran to the change rooms. Tanith looked at the ground and whistled. Valkyrie groaned and waited for Onyx.

She finally stepped out of the change room and checked herself out in the mirror. "Do you guys like it?" She asked shyly.

Valkyrie looked at her with wide eyes. "I swear to God if Skulduggery falls for you tomorrow night I'm going to have to murder you." Valkyrie joked.

"So it looks good?" Onyx asked.

"Hell yeah. Now let's get out of here and get some shoes!" Tanith exclaimed.

"Ah, you're favourite." Valkyrie rolled her eyes playfully and Onyx laughed.

Once they payed for their dresses they went and bought loads of hair accessories and jewellery then headed to the shoes shop. Valkyrie bought glittering silver shoes with a thin, six-inch heel to match dress's pattern. Tanith bought strappy, black shoes with a four-inch heel. She didn't want to be taller than her date! Onyx decided on crimson red shoes to match the bow on her dress. The heel was four-inches like Tanith's because she had no idea who she might end up with, if anyone at all.

They stayed the night at Valkyrie's and they all stayed up until three in the morning talking about everything. Tanith and Valkyrie got to know Onyx much better that she even felt like a sister to them just like Tanith and Valkyrie's relationship. Overall it was a good night.

* * *

><p>Skulduggery paced his living room trying to decide on what to do. Should he do the transformation tomorrow and surprise Valkyrie or wait until she knew when it was happening. She did say she would still like him if he did it because he was so stupid to ask the idiotic question but what if she honestly didn't like the way he looked? All the women used to swoon over him but what about now? He managed to get the girl he wanted back then even with all the swooning women. But Valkyrie wasn't like any other lady, she too beautiful to be like any of the others and she was never considered normal. That was one of the reasons he loved her so much, she was unique. So what if every woman wanted him but the one woman he wanted, didn't want him?<p>

He finally made his decision.

"Hello?" Came China's voice over the phone.

"So what time should I come over tomorrow for the transformation?"

**Woo! Finally an ending I liked! I'll update soon!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Eek! I realise I said this would be the chapter of the Ball (I think...) but everything was getting too long so the main bits will be next chapter. Although there is some Valduggery goodness at the end ;)**

Skulduggery suddenly remembered the plans he'd promised Valkyrie today. He was going to take her shopping. A whole day with Valkyrie to himself and he had to cancel. As he was about to pick up his phone and ring Valkyrie, it vibrated just before he touched and Valkyrie's name flashed up. He stared at the phone and looked around making sure she wasn't playing with him and was about to jump out. He realised how silly he was being and answered the phone.

"Hello?" He said in his best velvet voice.

"Uh... Skulduggery." She stammered. "I just, um... called to let you know that I went shopping with the girls last night, I'm sorry." Valkyrie apologised.

"No it's fine. I guess I'll uh, see you tonight then shall I pick you up?" He asked.

"Um actually me and girls hired a car. I'll meet you at the Sanctuary."

"Okay, bye!" Skulduggery picked up his keys and off he went to China's library.

* * *

><p>"Hmm, should I guess who that was?" Tanith raised an eyebrow.<p>

"Shut. Up." Valkyrie snapped.

"Ohh touchy... did he admit his undying love for you?" Tanith teased.

"No. If he did he'd be lying. Look nothing happened it was just a normal call but I need to come to terms with the fact that he doesn't feel the same way about me." Valkyrie replied.

"Whatever." Tanith mumbled.

Onyx walked out all ready and dressed. She had her clothes on and her hair was wet. Tanith and Valkyrie down at their pyjamas and back at Onyx.

"It's twelve AM." Valkyrie said. "We don't have to get ready."

"Oh I know." Onyx shrugged.

"Okay so the Ball starts at five..." Valkyrie began.

"Why so early?" Tanith interrupted.

"I don't know. I think they're doing it so everyone can mingle for an hour, dinner will then be served then the music starts so people can dance if they want. That's what they usually do." Valkyrie said.

"So when did these annual balls start?" Onyx asked.

"Last year. But last years one was replaced with the Requiem Ball since they have it every ten years. Last year they just decided to have the one Ball. Personally I always think it's one too many. I had a bad run-in with a fat man and his son. The son was okay but the father was disgusting." Valkyrie shuddered.

"Did you end up dating Hansard?" Tanith asked.

"Hansard Kray?" Onyx interrupted. Valkyrie nodded. "Oh I dated him for like a week. It didn't end well. I punched his father in the nose and kicked Hansard in the... well anyway what's important is, he's no good as a boyfriend." Onyx concluded. Tanith laughed and Valkyrie smiled.

"Well after that spech Tanith you _know _I didn't date him otherwise his disappearance would have been somewhat unsual yet public and they would have found him dead in the huge closet of his stupid mansion." Valkyrie said. Tanith grinned and Onyx raised an eyebrow.

"Anyway what was I talking about before? Oh yes, the Ball starts at five and to finish each others hair and nails is going to take an hour, and just basic getting ready will probably be another hour. The car comes at quarter past four so we should start getting ready at two. We have one and a half hours of chill time." Valkyrie said.

"Cool, we should watch a movie or something." Tanith suggested.

"Okay but nothing scary! We should watch the first Sherlock Holmes. I bought it on DVD last night." Valkyrie said.

The three of them walked into the Living room and dropped onto the couch at the same time.

* * *

><p>Skulduggery paced in front of China's desk biting the nails on his fingers that weren't there... yet.<p>

"Oh Skulduggery just sit down will you. You're making it hard to concentrate. By the way, how did you get the clothes?" China asked. Skulduggery stopped mid-pace and looked at the clothes he had put on the desk.

"I told Skulduggery I needed some clothes for tonight for Dexter Vex. He made the formal tuxedo for me but those clothes there are just some I bought from the store ont he way here." Skuduggery said.

China nodded and looked up. "Okay I'm ready. Where do you want me to burn the symbols?" China asked.

"Just on my wrist bones." Skulduggery said. China nodded.

She picked up the metal stick, dipped it in a glowing blue liquid and then held in the flame of the candle. She began to work on the symbol on Skulduggery's right wrist. Once she was done, she left the stick in the blue liquid and held Skulduggery's clothes out to him.

"Go into my apartment and just relax. The transformation will be done in exactly two minutes." Skulduggery nodded and grabbed his clothes. He crossed the hall and went inside China's apartment. It was all the same as before the fire in the library. Just before he was about to sit down, he felt a tingling start at his wrist. It spread up his arm and went evenly to the rest of his he could even unbutton one of his jacket buttons he saw the skin growing from his hands upwards.

He quickly got changed back into his clothes and thanked China before he left. He didn't want to look at himself in the mirror until he was in more comfortable surroundings.

He glanced at the time before he left. 1:50 PM.

* * *

><p>Valkyrie looked at the time and suddenly she felt excited. It was ten to one, they still had ten minutes but why wait?<p>

"Want to get ready now?" Valkyrie asked. Onyx nodded happily and Tanith jumped up. She quickly grabbed her make-up box she had brought over, considering Valkyrie only had mascara and eyeliner, and sat it at the dining table. Each girl got worked on by the othet two. Valkyrie and Tanith began with Onyx. Valkyrie styled her hair while Tanith did the make-up.

Valkyrie twisted a bit of hair on the right side of her head and did the same with the left. The joined them in the middle of the back of her and pinned them. She grabbed her curler and began to add soft curls to the bottom half of her hair. Her hair and make-up was finished at the same time. She didn't have much make-up on. She had a thin line of eye liner on and the mascara made her eye lashes super long. She had a light purple eye shadow on her lids to make her eyes brighter. She had clear lipgloss on as well.

Onyx worked on Tanith's hair while Valkyrie did the make-up. Her hair was a basic-do but it still looked beautiful. It had been parted in the middle and her hair did it's own thing. The fact that Tanith's hair was already tousled meant it didn't need much styling. The front, shorter bits of her hair were straight and ended in a curl. The rest of her hair was left alone but a thin, black lace headband was put in the middle of her head and her hair covered most of it except the top. He make-up was natural so that her dress and hair would stand out. She had a very light pink coloured lipstick on even though it just looked like the colour of lips anyway. Clear lipgloss was over the top of it to secure the lip stick's lasting time for the night. Her cheeks had a light-brown blush on them. It looked perfect and smooth against her already tanned skin. Her eyes had a darker shade of brown than the blush on her eye lids and the same amount of eye liner and mascara was applied like Onyx's.

Tanith went back to doing the make-up while Onyx styled hair again. Valkyrie's hair was pushed to the side and over her left shoulder. Onyx used bobby-pins along the left side and along the bottom to hold the shorter bits in place and stop them from going back to left. She also used hair-spray to hold it in the place. Onyx used the curler and began to curl all of Valkyrie's hair. Once she was done, she pinned up the short strands to run with the rest of hair down the side of her head with a small, black and white lacy bow. Her make-up consisted of smoky eye-lids and slightly thicker eyeliner than Onyx and Tanith's. She had and elegant mauve coloured lipstick with clear lip gloss over the top. She had a light pink blush on as well.

Now that the hair and make-up was finally done, they all slipped into their dresses. They helped each other with the zips and tied the bows that needed tying. They helped each other with clasping all the jewellery as well. Valkyrie had a small silver purse with her phone, wallet and camera inside. She needed nothing else. Onyx had a black purse with just her phone and clear lipgloss inside. Tanith had a black one as well but hers had her phone, lip stick, lipgloss, mascara, tissues and wallet inside. It was only small so Onyx and Valkyrie were amazed at her skill in stuffing everything inside and still making it look subtle.

They all slipped their shoes on and a car honked outside. Tanith squeeled in excitement. "That's our ride!" Tanith said and they all walked downstairs.

"I can't wait to see the car you hired us Val!" Onyx said with excitement as well. Valkyrie opened the door to reveal the sparkling black car. It was a 2011 Chrysler 300C. The wheels were chrome as well as the grill. It shined just at bright as the sparkles in the black paint job. Valkyrie knew Skulduggery would be proud if he saw the car. She sighed as she descended the porch stairs as thoughts of Skulduggery flooded back.

* * *

><p>Skulduggery waited at the front of the Sanctuary. He saw women with arms hooked in men's arms walked past. He also saw them take a peek over their shoulder when they walked further away from him. Ghastly and Erskine were already inside so he hadn't seen anyone he knew yet. He wondered if they would recognise him since they had seen him this way before even if it was hundreds of years ago.<p>

Dexter Vex actually was coming so he was hoping to catch him before he went inside as well so Ghastly and Vex didn't have an awkward run-in about the suit story.

Just as he was thinking about Vex, he walked up towards Skulduggery. The tanned man with short blonde hair squinted as if the sun was too bright.

"No way." Skulduggery heard him say. "Excuse me, do I know you?" Vex asked. Skulduggery chuckled. They shook hands slowly and Skulduggery spoke once they were done.

"It's me Vex." Skulduggery said. Dexter smiled. "Oh before you go in. I told Ghastly I needed him to make a new suit because you needed one for tonight because you know, skin tends to make a little bigger. So if he asks, just play along... or you could tell him it doesn't really matter."

"Okay, see you in there most likely with a beautiful girl whose name starts with 'V' on your arm." He smiled devilishly and Skulduggery glared at his back as he walked away.

Skulduggery admired a beautiful black car pull up in front of the Sanctuary. He recognised the model and everything about it. Out stepped Onyx Shadows but she stepped aside for Tanith and for the moment he had been waiting for all night. Valkyrie Cain the most beautiful girl in the world stepped out of the car that seemed much less great now.

* * *

><p>Valkyrie instantly locked eyes with this beautifully handsome man. She would add more descriptive words but this chapter's getting too long. Anyway, his bright blue eyes stayed on hers and she admired his fit-looking body. This man wore a white, button-up shirt with a basic black tuxedo over the top. His tie was a deep purple just like her own dress.<p>

She walked up the path with the girls and this man stepped forward. He swept aside his wavy black hair that just hung over his left eye.

"Hello Valkyrie." She stepped back, scared at how much his voice sounded like Skulduggery's.

"Do I- um hi." She stuttered.

"Yes you do know me. It's Skulduggery. China offered to do it today. So... do I look alright to you?" He asked. The answer he'd been waiting for, Valkyrie's approval.

"Skulduggery? You- you look... wow." She finished with a small giggle. The girls behind her squinted like Dexter Vex did and stared at Skulduggery.

"Skulduggery?" They both said in unison. Onyx had never officially met Skulduggery but she still couldn't believe it.

"Shut up! Go away!" Valkyrie hissed and waved them away. They both laughed and linked arms, walking towards the Sanctuary. Valkyrie stepped forward and tightened his tie a little and patted his collar. "You look absolutely dashing tonight Detective Pleasant" She said and stepped back. Skulduggery closed that space between them again and stepped forward.

"And you look too beautiful for words Miss Cain." She smiled and hugged him lightly.

"I missed you, you know. I know it was only a night and _long _day but it was enough." Valkyrie said into his chest. She felt him laugh and they reluctantly parted. "Well? Did you miss me?"

"You're an amusing oddity." He admitted.

"You always say that." Valkyrie linked arms with him and they walked up the to the Sanctuary doors.

"I missed you." He said seriously. Valkyrie breathed and butterflies filled her stomach for the night to come. The double doors opened and they stepped in.

Let the fun begin.

**Woo! Another good ending in my opinion. I just bought the Sherlock Holmes DVD myself :D Robert Downey Jr. 3!**


	10. Chapter 10

**This ends still during the Ball because I had to update for my readers! Anyway, I'll update soon after this one lol. **

**Enjoy and sorry for mistakes:**

Valkyrie breathed heavily feeling the nerves kick in full ball. Though Skulduggery wasn't _actually _human, he was still warm. He was always warm and Valkyrie liked that feeling. She knew she didn't like being protected; she always liked a man letting her handle her own business. That was what Skulduggery always did but here, right now, she felt safer than ever. It was definitely hard to try and get Skulduggery off of her mind when he was standing so close to her.

They were the last ones to walk inside and Valkyrie hoped it wasn't going to be very eye-catching.

The descended some stairs going under the Sanctuary to the main hall where every Ball was going to be held, except the Requiem Ball of course. No one had seen until tonight, except maybe Ghastly and Erskine.

They came to another set of double doors except these were more grand. Skulduggery pushed them open and revealed the huge room. The ceiling was high once you walked down the huge two-way stairs. The floor was white marble and the room was round. Where Valkyrie and Skulduggery stood, you were able to look down at everyone. Beside them was a balcony that went around the whole hall and huge white pillars stood against the walls making the room have an ancient feel. Skulduggery and Valkyrie walked forward to the next set of stairs and everyone looked as Valkyrie's heels were making a clacking noise against the floor.

Valkyrie's heart began to skip beats and do all sorts of unusual things as everyone watched them. Valkyrie saw some people try to be discreet as they looked at them. She also saw women looking at Valkyrie with catty and jealous eyes however she didn't miss the eyes of her friends.

Tanith was grinning like a mad woman again and Onyx had a soft smile. Ghastly was shocked at his friend for a minute then smiled. Erskine was grinning as well.

"Their all looking at us." Valkyrie muttered, trying not to move her mouth too much.

"Ah, so they are... well then it looks like we've made a grand entry." Skulduggery replied.

Valkyrie almost rolled her ankle when she took the step a wrong way. Skulduggery caught her around the waist before she could fall and he didn't remove his arm afterwards. Valkyrie smiled thankfully at him. Once they touched the floor, everyone turned to whoever they were talking to before and continued their conversation. It was as if a hypnotist had just snapped their fingers and they were out of the trance. Valkyrie looked at Skulduggery and laughed. Skulduggery held out his arm again and Valkyrie hooked her arm through again. Skulduggery led the way over to Erskine, Ghastly, Dexter, Onyx and Tanith.

"I'm guessing Dexter spilt huh?" Skulduggery asked.

"Yeah, he couldn't hold it in. He was practically jumping up and down like a little kid. Anyway, you look beautiful Valkyrie." Ghastly commented. Valkyrie smiled in return.

"As usual." Said Dexter. He grabbed her free hand kissed it just like at the Requiem Ball. Skulduggery tried looking away at anything at all so his temper wouldn't flare. Tanith eyed him and changed the subject.

"So we have to stand around and wait for dinner? I'm starving!" She said. Everyone laughed except for Skulduggery. He just gave Tanith a thankful look and she returned it with a small smile, warm eyes and little nod. It was weird giving someone a look, he felt like he had to practise everything in front of a mirror to make sure he was doing it right. They all looked around at everyone. This group they were in was like the celebrities of the magical community. They didn't see anyone in particular they wanted to talk to so they all sat at a round table off to the side.

Skulduggery pulled out a chair for Valkyrie and he tucked her into the table. Dexter took the seat on the other side of her and Skulduggery realised he'd have to be wary of him. He suddenly felt stupid. It's not like he was going to tell Valkyrie how he felt tonight anyway. She could dance with or talk to anyone she wanted otherwise it would seem a little suspicious and rude if he said no for her. Not to mention how angry she would be at him.

Starting at Skulduggery going anti-clockwise it went, Valkyrie, Dexter, Onyx, Erskine, Ghastly, Tanith and then a spare seat of the other side of Skulduggery. Valkyrie kept shooting side-ways glances at Skulduggery.

"So Skulduggery is there any new... goals you want to achieve now that you have skin and... yeah." Erskine asked raising an eyebrow towards Valkyrie which she missed.

"Yes. Punch you in the head." Skulduggery glared.

"You could have done that before." Erskine frowned.

"But I really want to right now." Skulduggery said through clenched teeth.

"Come on boys no fighting now..." Valkyrie said. Skulduggery listened and just stuck to glaring at Erskine.

Music started playing and Valkyrie sat upright, surprised. "So there is also dancing before dinner? Get everyone worked up and hungry I guess."

Erskine was first to stand up. He looked down at Onyx and offered his hand. "May I have this dance Madame?" He asked in what seemed to be a flirtatious tone. Valkyrie and Onyx shared a raised eye brow each.

"Yes you may." Onyx replied just as confident and flirty. Valkyrie watched them walk off. Erskine twirled Onyx playfully and then they began to dance gracefully.

Ghastly didn't bother asking, he just picked up Tanith's hand. Before she could be dragged too far away, Tanith turned to two left at the table. "Come on!" She laughed and turned to Ghastly.

"Do you want to?" Skulduggery asked.

"You know I'm no good." Valkyrie replied looking down at her lap.

"You're not bad Valkyrie. I, on the other hand, am too good for words. It's all in the lead and I, little missy, am your lead." He stood and held out his hand. She rolled her eyes and took it. Instead of leading her with his hand, he switched for her waist. Valkyrie laughed over the music once they got to where the main dance floor seemed to be.

"You realise your ego is bigger than ever as your human state." She stated.

"But I'm not _actually _human." Skulduggery replied.

"What would you rather I call you? An alien? An oddity?" Valkyrie asked.

"I suppose not."

"Exactly."

"Now shut up and lead, the quicker we get out of here the better." Skulduggery didn't say a word in reply. He just moved them swiftly through crowd somehow managing them in the middle of all the chaos. Valkyrie was actually enjoying herself. She laughed as she was dipped and her hair touched the floor.

However, once she was pulled up, the speed was so quick that she pressed against him. They paused in the middle of the crowd looked into each other's eyes.

"Dinner!" Someone called and the music stopped. Everyone took their places back at their tables, as well Skulduggery and Valkyrie.

Valkyrie was in a daze, feeling dizzy and actually sick for some reason. Maybe because she had come so close to kissing Skulduggery and ruining their friendship forever. Yes. That was why she felt sick. She began to feel the sweat beads form on her forehead.

Waiters were coming from everywhere in white long-sleeve button-ups and black bowties. They all had a wheeling table each with Chicken, Lamb, Pork, and vegetables. They attended each table and everyone stated what they wanted and that is what they were served.

Valkyrie kindly declined to any food and Skulduggery snapped his head towards her sharply. "Why aren't you eating?" Skulduggery asked.

"I- i'm not hungry." She shrugged. Skulduggery eyed her carefully, he didn't believe that.

"The truth, Valkyrie." He pressed.

"Well I can't help but think it must be torture to be predominantly human yet you don't get to do any of the human things. I, I feel bad." She muttered, looking down.

"Valkyrie that's ridiculous." He waved to the waitor before he would leave. "Yes can we get a meal please? Any will do." He asked. The waitor hurried off and returned with a plate of lamb, vegetables and gravy over the top.

Valkyrie glared at Skulduggery.

* * *

><p>Once everyone was finished they all got back onto the dancefloor. The music was much slower so Valkyrie put her arms around Skulduggery's neck and his arms were around her waist, holding her close.<p>

"I feel very safe with you, you know?" Valkyrie stated.

"I could keep you here all day." Skulduggery whispered in her ear. Valkyrie's heart began to beat faster and her breathing quickened. Dexter Vex walked up to them, oblivious to what was happening and cleared his throat.

"May I dance with you?" Vex asked Valkyrie. She looked at Skulduggery with torn eyes but didn't want to be rude Dexter. She grinned and took his hand.

She made sure though, before she left Skulduggery's arms, that she gave him a lasting kiss on the cheek and an expression showing she didn't want to leave him.

She was taken into Dexter's arms, once again leaving a dazed Skulduggery behind.

**I had to end it there so I could update for you all! Keep you wanting more I guess ;) Review!**


	11. Chapter 11

**I have no excuse for not uploading for so long. Sorry!**

**Now just a quick note before you read and this is not aimed at ANYONE at all but just four words about me and my writing: Don't like, don't read. **

**Okay so now on with the story it's much shorter than what I've been writing lately but I'll try to quickly whip up another one soon. :)**

Valkyrie stared back at Skulduggery with desperate eyes. She watched as he stood in the middle of the dance floor as everyone moved around him. He finally moved and went off to the side. Valkyrie watched him every time her and Dexter spun together. Suddenly, the music slowed and so did everyone's pace.

Dexter pulled away and rested his hands on her waist with her arms around his neck. "I didn't _really _want to dance with you; I just had to talk to you." Dexter said with a smirk on his face.

"Oh why thanks Vex." Valkyrie replied sarcastically. "If my dancing is so unpleasant for you then maybe we should part." Valkyrie made a quick glance towards Skulduggery. It looked like he was making his way somewhere particular and that was when she saw his path leading to a very beautiful woman. China Sorrows.

"Oh don't worry, you'll be back to your beloved soon." Dexter looked down at her with a grin.

"Excuse me?" Valkyrie almost choked on the air.

"Don't play around Valkyrie. I know you love Skulduggery. You're such a silly little girl." He said playfully, patting her head.

"Even though your statement is going to remain ignored, I don't think Skulduggery is waiting for me anyway." She replied looking over his shoulder to where Skulduggery and China were laughing together.

"Okay well I'm going to finish up here. All I wanted to say is please don't wait too long. We've all seen what happens to Skulduggery when he goes insane with curiosity."

"Even if I knew what you were talking about, I'm sure I'd say you were wrong." Valkyrie said in return.

"Whatever you say." He said and kissed her hand. They walked away from each other and Valkyrie went to sit at their table. Onyx ran up to Valkyrie smiling and laughing. She grabbed both of Valkyrie's hands and pulled her.

"Tanith's drunk. Ghastly's on the dancefloor struggling to keep her steady." Onyx said.

"Already? That girl needs to learn to hold her liqour." Valkyrie replied and let Onyx pull her to where they were.

Valkyrie held Tanith by the shoulders and looked into her eyes. "Tanith snap out of it your being ridiculous. Now we are going to go sit down for a while okay?" Valkyrie said. Tanith smiled lazily and slapped on Valkyrie's face and stroked it once.

"You're my boo-ta-ful best-fran an' I'm a cool kid." She slurred.

Valkyrie rolled her eyes and led her over to the table. Ghastly followed and Valkyrie turned to him. "Think it's time to go home?" Valkyrie asked.

Ghastly nodded. "I think so."

"Okay well we can all crash at my place tonight, that way Onyx and I can take care of Tanith and you can chill for a bit. I'll just go see if Skulduggery wants to come." Valkyrie said.

"Of course he will." He replied.

"I'm not so sure." Valkyrie nodded to China and Skulduggery still laughing and talking.

"Valkyrie..." Ghastly began to say but she held up to hands to pause him.

"Don't you start. Now I'll be back." Valkyrie was beginning to feel like the mother of everyone here and she didn't like it. She wanted tonight to be a special one with Skulduggery. Whether anything happened between them or not, she wanted this night to be filled with her in his presence. Well, of course nothing would have happened between them but she still wanted to be with him.

She approached the two and they were suddenly quiet and Valkyrie glared at China. Were they talking about her or something?

Valkyrie turned to Skulduggery. "We are going to my place now you can come... that is if you _want_." Valkyrie left it at that and walked back to the others.

She realised how stupid she was acting but she couldn't help the anger and jealousy that was coursing through her but there was also something else there. Guilt? Yes that seemed about right. Guilt because Skulduggery didn't deserve to be treated like this just because he was talking to another woman. Valkyrie couldn't help herself and she didn't know if she'd be able to talk to him within the night without seeming angry. She walked back to Onyx clicking her finger next to Tanith's ear because she had fallen asleep. Ghastly stood back and waiting anxiously for Valkyrie to return.

"Alright, let's go." Valkyrie said. Her and Onyx slung one of Tanith's arms each around their shoulders and Ghastly followed behind.

"Whose car are we taking?" Ghastly asked.

Skulduggery strode up behind them and pulled out his car keys. "Mine if you like." He was mainly staring at Valkyrie. Ghastly and Onyx took Tanith to the Bentley leaving a very quiet moment between Skulduggery and Valkyrie. Valkyrie looked away to the others.

"I'm uh, going to take the Chrysler home. The driver won't mind." Valkyrie began walking off and Onyx quickly skipped to her side.

"I'll come." She said with a grin. "Plus I'm sure it would be less awkward for me having to sit in the car with Ghastly and Skulduggery." Valkyrie grinned and tried to hide the wince when she heard _his _name.

"Well, _this _should be a fun night." Valkyrie said sarcastically. Onyx laughed and they both got into the backseat of the car.

**Sorry for mistakes, review!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Sorry this is short but I reaaaally felt like updating this story. Anyone got any ideas for the next chapter? I don't want Skul and Val to admit their feelings yet but I need something to happen for the build-up. Don't be offended if I don't use your idea! **

Onyx looked around, puzzled. It may have been huge mansion but it couldn't be too hard to find one person. She looked in all the rooms and returned downstairs. Tanith was passed out on the lounge after a big night of drinking and dancing meanwhile Skulduggery was sitting there staring at the floor. Onyx knew what that was all about, Valkyrie's behaviour towards him tonight which left not only Skulduggery confused but everyone else who witnessed it. Ghastly was sitting next to Tanith reading a book.

"Hey, have any of you seen Valkyrie?" Onyx asked. "I just checked all the rooms but no sign of her," she added. Skulduggery sat forward immediately. Valkyrie was the 'wanted' girl for every bad guy in the magical community so he had to think the worst sometimes. Anything is possible and these past few years have certainly shown that. Near-death experiences were too common these days.

"Are you sure you checked every room?" Skulduggery asked.

"Yep." Onyx replied. Skulduggery stood. It was pouring rain outside and a storm had picked up as well.

He went to the kitchen checking any signs of a fight but there was nothing. A flash of lightning caught his attention the window across the room and it also lit up a person sitting outside in the rain. Valkyrie's hair was plastered to her face and the rain drenched her beautiful dress to. Skulduggery scooped up and umbrella and walked out the door. Before he sat next to Valkyrie he took his suit jacket off and hung it over wet shoulders then covered them both with the umbrella.

As soon as Valkyrie saw Skulduggery she wiped her red eyes quickly. Skulduggery was shocked; he'd never really dealt with an upset Valkyrie. Well except for that time her tooth came out and they took her to Kenspeckle and he jumped away from her. He felt very bad that day.

Skulduggery stayed quiet, he didn't want to say the wrong thing and have her even more angry at him. Apparently he'd said something earlier that night to annoy her even though he couldn't recall any time he'd said anything bad to her. The night went well. Skulduggery replayed the dance in his mind. The moment when it seemed they were about to kiss. Even though Valkyrie was probably just leaning in to tell him something but he'd like to tell himself Valkyrie actually had mutual feelings for him to.

"You should be very angry at me right now yet here you sit," Valkyrie's voice was shaky and she stared straight ahead. She knew if she looked at Skulduggery's heart-throbbingly beautiful face the guilt will be even worse. She felt bad about treating Skulduggery the way she did. But she couldn't apologise properly without telling him she was jealous of him and China talking and how much she loved him.

"I'm not angry at you, just confused really," Skulduggery said softly.

"I'm sorry I acted that way towards you, I really am but I can't tell you why. Remember how when I found out I was Darquesse I was acting weird and you already knew something was up? But you didn't pry because you knew it was my business, it's kind of like that except it's not life-threatening like Darquesse is," Valkyrie's voice regained its confidence and she wiped her eyes once more and finally looked at Skulduggery.

Skulduggery nodded. "I would be lying if I said I wasn't curious but okay. I'll try my hardest to not try and figure it out."

"Thank you."

"Want to go inside now? I'm afraid this umbrella has a metal tip and the lightening is awfully close," Skulduggery stared up at the sky.

Valkyrie laughed and received a half-hug. They returned back inside and Valkyrie's hair and dress was dripping all over the floor.

They both walked into the lounge room just in time to see Tanith roll over and fall off the couch.

**Please review!**


	13. Chapter 13

**I know this is ridiculously short but it's so I can keep updates fresh because I need ideas that I can use to make a longer instalment... so until then, you have to endure my short chapters. **

Tanith woke up feeling the hangover instantly. It wasn't a good feeling; it was like your hearing went to advance mode and everything seemed louder. Her head was pounding and when she stood up too fast, she fell straight back onto the bed. It took her a moment to realise she was in Valkyrie's mansion.

She hobbled out the door, crossed the hall and paused. She took a few steps back and look in Valkyrie's bedroom. Skulduggery was lying there looking down at Valkyrie as she rolled over and wrapped her arms around his torso. Her grip was so tight he couldn't move without her waking up. Tanith laughed quietly and pointed at Skulduggery teasingly. Skulduggery looked up with a desperate face.

'_Help me!' _He mouthed but Tanith laughed again and shook her head. She ran, as fast as a hung over person could, downstairs to get Onyx and Ghastly.

They followed Tanith upstairs and looked at Skulduggery, laughing immediately. Skulduggery wriggled slowly out of her grip and her arms flopped down.

"Aw, are you two going out now?" Ghastly asked.

"No. Hey! What makes you think we want to go out with each other?" Skulduggery replied.

"Really? You're actually asking me that? I would have thought it was quite obvious," Ghastly shrugged and returned downstairs. Onyx and Tanith went to Tanith's bedroom and Skulduggery was left standing there, embarrassed as ever.

**Review!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Let me know what you'd like to see in this story because I won't be posting updates if I don't have an ideas! **

**Enjoy:**

"Valkyrie has been up there for a while, think we should wake her up?" Onyx asked everyone in the kitchen. Skulduggery read the paper while Ghastly and Tanith were chatting.

"Yeah, probably should wake her up," Tanith replied. Her head still throbbed from her hangover so she probed her fingers in circular motions on her temples. Onyx bounded up the stairs of Valkyrie's mansion and flew Valkyrie's bedroom door open. Valkyrie wasn't in her but her bathroom door was open.

"Hey Valkyrie, I was just coming up to wake you up," Onyx said with a little laugh. Silence. "Valkyrie?" Still no answer.

Onyx peeked into the bathroom, no one was there. Anxiously, she checked through each room upstairs and yet found nothing. She ran down the stairs, jumping the last four steps, and joined the others.

"Guys, Valkyrie's gone!" She revealed.

Skulduggery up as soon as the word 'gone' was spoken. He ran upstairs taking two at a time and into Valkyrie's room. He observed everything within ten seconds. _Window open. Pyjamas on the floor. Wet towel on the floor. Work clothes gone. _

Skulduggery turned to everyone who had just made it upstairs. "She's been taken."

"Bastards," Tanith muttered and crossed the hall into another room.

"Any ideas who took her?" Ghastly asked.

Skulduggery picked up Valkyrie's pyjama top and took note of the rips and slashes in the material. "Someone that uses a sharp object as a weapon... so I'd say Billy-ray Sanguine," Skulduggery replied. He looked close at the black top and noticed the blood stains surrounding the slashes. So she'd been cut. Skulduggery scrunched the shirt in his hand angrily.

Tanith was with them again except this time she was all dressed in her leather and her sword hanging off her back.

"Let's go," Tanith said enthusiastically.

"Where do you think he is?" Skulduggery asked.

"Has there been any old, abandoned warehouses lately?" She asked.

"Probably," Ghastly added.

"Then that's where we go," Tanith said with a nod.

"I want to go alone," Skulduggery said.

"We're coming with you for back up. No discussions," Ghastly replied.

They all left the house, geared up and ready for a fight.

**Review! :)**


	15. Chapter 15

**So I got a couple suggestions and I used them both. **_**The awesome beckster **_**told me they wanted to see some action from Onyx and Tanith so I added a little bit of that in and **_**realtawit **_**wanted to see something else. Now I won't tell you what that was as it will spoil this chapter but it was a great idea and I thank you both for that. **

**Sorry for mistakes and don't forget to review! :)**

Skulduggery sped through the streets of Roarhaven and Ghastly followed behind in his van with Tanith and Onyx.

"Skulduggery's not happy," Tanith murmured.

"He never is when Valkyrie's in danger," Ghastly replied.

"So what's our plan?" Onyx asked.

"We stay out of Skulduggery's way. He will have a plan and we don't want to get in the way. He wants to go in there by himself so we let him but if he takes longer that thirty minutes, we go in," Ghastly replied.

"Thirty minutes?!" Tanith asked incredulously. "That seems a little long don't you think."

"You know how much Skulduggery loves to talk," Ghastly replied.

Skulduggery parked alongside a building that blended in with every other in Roarhaven. The windows were either boarded up or broken, bricks were missing and some were broken. This had to be it.

Skulduggery knew this place. It used to be where some Necromancers would come to train. The rogue ones that didn't want to stay in the Temple. Skulduggery stepped out of the gleaming Bentley and looked up at the building. His Bentley, in a place like this, looked ridiculously out of place.

Without waiting for the others to park behind his car he entered the building. The ceiling was high and the whole warehouse was one big open space with ramps leading up to different areas. There were a few hidden spots so Skulduggery had to be careful. Quietly, he pulled out his beloved revolver and thumbed back the hammer. This wasn't Billy-ray's style. If anything he and Valkyrie would be right in the centre of this warehouse. Something wasn't right. Before he could react to the noise above him something pushed on his chest and he was thrown across the warehouse and into the wall. He sat up slowly and painfully, staring at the black shadows in front of him. Looks like Necromancers still roamed this place.

"Hello Skulduggery," came a familiar voice. "Bet you weren't expecting me."

From behind the black shadows Solomon Wreath appeared with a cunning smile.

"Where's Valkyrie?" Skulduggery grunted.

"My old friend Billy-ray has her but that's irrelevant right now," Solomon replied. Skulduggery saw something in his eyes he'd never seen before. Evil.

Skulduggery felt pain whenever he moved, something was clearly broken. "Why are you doing this? Valkyrie was your student," Skulduggery added.

"Ah you missed the key point in that sentence. _'Was'_, she _was _my student until you talked her out of Necromancy."

"She still uses the stupid magic and she makes her own decisions, I don't make them for her," Skulduggery replied.

Solomon turned and walked away, he grabbed a chair from behind a wall, sat it down and dropped shackles next to it. He conjured more shadows and they slithered over to Skulduggery's wrist. A loud snap and his arm broke moments later. Skulduggery shrieked. Solomon dragged Skulduggery and dropped him in the chair. He fastened the shackles around his wrists and ankles so he was completely unable to move anything but his head.

"Bring her out!" Solomon yelled.

Already being fastened to a chair just like Skulduggery was a beaten up looking Valkyrie Cain. Billy-ray was dragging the chair from the back and he stopped it a couple steps in front of Skulduggery's chair. Her jacket was off and hung around the back of the chair. Valkyrie's shoulders were bare and she was left with just her black tank top. Blood stained the front in the same spots Skulduggery had seen the blood on her pyjama top.

"You're going to regret this," Skulduggery hissed.

"Why is that, huh? Because you're friends are outside waiting to ambush us? It's okay we have that covered," Solomon laughed sadistically. As if on cue Ghastly, Tanith and Onyx were all being dragged in. Their wrists were shackled at the back and a necromancer dragged them by each elbow. One had Tanith's sword as well. Chairs were brought out for all of them as well.

"Ah well isn't this nice," Solomon said. "It's been a while since I've seen any of you and I see you've even added another to your posse," Solomon looked at Onyx. "Anyhow, let's get started shall we?"

Within seconds Solomon sent spear-like shadows into Valkyrie's bare arms. Blood instantly poured from various places and she shrieked at the pain. Skulduggery's body shifted, an instant reflex he'd adopted over the years every time he saw Valkyrie being hurt. This was all it was going to be, Valkyrie was going to tortured in front of him. Skulduggery was unable to move his left hand due to his broken arm so he tried splaying his hand and sending air at Solomon with his right hand. These shackles weren't magic binding but Skulduggery's attempt was ineffective. Ghastly and Tanith sat there helplessly. Skulduggery suddenly felt a burning. He stared down at his wrists and the skin was being cut through by shadows. Under the skin he saw the bone... and the symbols. The symbols that kept him human. The shadows were cutting the symbols away. Skulduggery shrieked and writhed in his seat and as soon as one line in each symbols was broken, the cutting stopped.

Everyone watched while the skin that China had managed to give Skulduggery with the symbols had dissolved. It literally fizzled away and Skulduggery was back to his skeletal ways. He panted, still feeling the aftermath. Rage burned inside him but he was unable to break free from the damn chair.

Suddenly, he looked at Valkyrie as a tear fell from her eye. She looked horrified. Skulduggery realised this was almost exactly how it had happened years ago when he was first turned to a skeleton. Only this time he refused to see anyone die in front of him.

"Valkyrie," he whispered.

Valkyrie's scream echoed throughout the whole warehouse. Billy-ray's razor was now stuck in Valkyrie's stomach only Billy-ray hadn't done it. In fact Sanguine was standing to the side looking just as horrified. Instead, Solomon Wreath was the one holding the knife.

"NO!" Tanith yelled. Tears streamed down her face as she watched. Onyx fought back her own tears and tried to focus. She put her head down and closed her eyes, taking deeps breaths. _In and out. Slowly. In and out. In. Out. In. Out. _

She felt her spirit dividing into two and heard her inner voice. She looked up, still in focus and blocked out all the noise. She stared right at Sanguine who stood back from the crowd.

_Walk towards Ghastly Bespoke. Release him from his shackles. _Sanguine began moving behind the action towards Ghastly. Ghastly looked confused then leaned forward and looked at Onyx's blank face. Ghastly rubbed his wrists when they were freed and stood up. _Now release Tanith Low's shackles, then Onyx Shadows. _Sanguine did as he was told without questioning himself. Finally Onyx was able to use her powers.

Ghastly stood behind Solomon Wreath who was now twisting the knife around in Valkyrie's stomach. He calculated what he was about to do. He had to wait until Wreath's grip was loose from the knife. The knife shouldn't be pulled out now or she'll bleed.

He counted to three in his head. _One, two... three! _Ghastly wrapped an arm around Solomon's neck from behind and held him in a headlock. Solomon choked and spluttered as Ghastly dragged him back away from everyone.

Tanith sprinted towards the warehouse walls and ran up and along the ceiling. She dropped on the necromancer withholding her sword and kicked him in the head. As soon as the necromancer fell she slipped her sword out from his grip and unsheathed it. The other necromancers had run for their scared little lives before Tanith could have some real fun.

Onyx ran over to help Ghastly who was now struggling to contain Solomon Wreath. She planted her left foot hard onto the ground and maintained balance as she swung her right leg high, giving Solomon a broken nose. She kicked him again in the ribs and Ghastly was able to drop him. Solomon crumpled up on the floor.

Tanith spun around and held the tip of her sword under Billy-ray's chin. "Were you, or were you not the one that took Valkyrie from her room?" She asked.

"Her bedroom? Hell no, her parents would have heard me. I'm not that sneaky," Billy-ray replied.

Tanith knew it wasn't him then. First of all, Valkyrie's parents were dead and second, they weren't even at her parent's house, they were at Gordon's old mansion.

She held her sword there for a few more moments for good measure. When she lowered the sword she kicked him in the stomach making him grunt and collapse. "Well that's just for later," she looked down at him and winked.

Onyx was busy unshackling Skulduggery while Ghastly made sure Solomon wasn't going anywhere. As soon as Skulduggery was released he ran to Valkyrie and knelt in front of her. The knife was still there in her stomach and she was drifting away, losing consciousness. "Valkyrie, stay with me. We're going to take you to the sanctuary okay?" Skulduggery said frantically. His own bones were still broken but he didn't care. He'd limp all the way to the sanctuary for Valkyrie if he had to.

"She's going to die," Solomon yelled. He added a laugh. "You'll never see her smile again."

From where he knelt, Skulduggery whipped out his revolver with his right hand and shot at Solomon's knees. Both kneecaps bled furiously and Solomon yelled until veins stood out in his neck.

Ghastly yanked Solomon up and put magic binding shackles on him. He specifically forced Solomon to put weight on his legs forcing his knees to buckled and bleed further. He walked him out of the warehouse quickly and shoved him into the back of his van.

Onyx and Tanith ran over and helped Skulduggery get Valkyrie out of her chair. They moved her carefully so that the knife wouldn't move a fraction. Ghastly ran back in and helped Skulduggery to the Bentley while the girls had Valkyrie.

"We need to get to the Sanctuary or she'll die," Skulduggery grunted.

"We will, don't worry. But are you okay?" Ghastly asked.

"That doesn't matter," Skulduggery replied.

Skulduggery managed to drive with his good ankle and they all sped through the streets again and arrived at the Sanctuary.

Just as they parked, Valkyrie's eyes shut and her breathing was close to stopping. She was going to die.

**Wow this is a long one, sorry! Review! :)**


	16. Chapter 16

**Woo, more updates :) Enjoy:**

Valkyrie's heart monitor beeped consistently. That made Skulduggery nervous still. Steady and consistent was good but awake and talking was even better. The stab wound was a big hole, bigger than a bullet hole, thanks to Wreath constantly twisting the knife.

Skulduggery's ankle was wrapped in bandages and so were his wrists. He didn't care about his own wounds he only cared about Valkyrie. How the hell could he let himself be captured like that? Skulduggery was enraged. He was back to being a skeleton. Wreath, of all people, was the one to turn him back. Surely there was something else happening here though. Remove the real threat. Skulduggery pondered for a moment. Was Solomon Wreath trying to kill all of them so whoever he was working with could go about their plan undisturbed. He couldn't think of another reason why he'd be working with Billy-ray Sanguine in the first place. That had to be it.

Tanith and Onyx quietly stepped into the room. They all decided to watch Valkyrie and take it in turns so no one could get her and so she wouldn't die while no one was with her. Skulduggery reluctantly stood up. He'd already been with her for five hours straight. They'd come in before but he said they could go and do something else and he'd continue watching.

Skulduggery nodded at them both and he stepped out into the little area with tables and chairs. You'd generally call it a waiting area but the Sanctuary never have people coming in for appointments. It was more of a foyer than anything else.

"How are you holding up?" Ghastly asked.

"Not great, Ghastly," Skulduggery sighed. He sat down and stared at the floor. He still wore the same clothes and they were baggy on him now. The skin that was filling out the rest of his clothes was now gone.

Ghastly sat with him. "Are you going to go back to China?" He asked.

"No, I've decided this is what I'm meant to be now. Obviously I was never meant to go back to being human, doesn't matter," Skulduggery murmured.

"She'll still think of you the same way Skulduggery," Ghastly added.

"What are you talking about?" He asked.

"Valkyrie. She'll still be the same with you. She met you when you were a skeleton and she won't leave you just because you turned back. She's a lot more mature than that," he explained.

"I guess we'll see if she wakes up," Skulduggery replied.

"_When _she wakes up," Ghastly corrected and left his friend to his thoughts.

"Your power is sick!" Tanith whispered to Onyx.

"Eh, it's pretty good. I just never really get a chance to use it," Onyx admitted.

Tanith scoffed. "As if! We could have some real fun with it!"

Onyx smiled. "Yeah I never thought of that."

"My God woman, you need to be around Valkyrie and I a lot more. Trust me, after a full week with us you'll be thinking up daring plans by the minute," Tanith giggled.

"I'm not doubting that!" Onyx laughed.

"Oh my God," Tanith said, her eyes wide and staring at the wall.

"What?!" Onyx asked, frantically looking at Valkyrie and all the medical equipment making sure she was still alive.

"It's Valkyrie's birthday on Thursday!" Tanith replied.

"Thursday is in two days..." Onyx added.

"Exactly!"

"What are we going to do?" Onyx asked. They were acting as if they'd forgotten to put clothes on in the morning.

"Uh... party! We hold a party!" Tanith replied.

"Inviting who? It's such late notice!"

"Yeah but it's Valkyrie, everyone loves Valkyrie."

They began talking about people to invite and what they were going to do. "In the mansion's backyard?" Onyx asked.

"Of course! We'll hang up banners, maybe we could set up a gazebo! I know exactly what we could do," Tanith explained and Onyx nodded excitedly, adding input wherever she could.

"So who do we invite?"Onyx asked.

"Obviously Skulduggery and Ghastly. Hm, Dexter Vex, Erskine Ravel," on that last name, Tanith winked at Onyx.

"Oi, we only danced once, that was it!" Onyx protested.

"Okay, okay. I guess just other people from the sanctuary, what about the other Dead Men and Fletcher," They rattled off more names.

"What are we talking about?" Came a croaky voice.

The two girls looked at each other as if to say 'I didn't say that.' They both grinned and looked at Valkyrie. There she was, eyes open and smiling.

Tanith and Onyx screamed excitedly and hugged Valkyrie.

**New chapter up soon after this! Review! :)**


	17. Chapter 17

**A short chapter but the next one could very possibly a long one. **

**Enjoy:**

Skulduggery's head snapped up at the screams. He stood up just as quick and ran into the room. Skulduggery couldn't see Valkyrie simply because of the Tanith and Onyx hugging her.

"Okay, you can you know, get off now," Valkyrie's muffled voice said from under the chaos. They parted and Skulduggery was able to see her.

As soon as Valkyrie saw Skulduggery, she smiled. "Hey you," she croaked.

"Hello," Skulduggery replied. "How are you feeling?"

"Exhausted," she groaned and rubbed her eyes.

Nye crept into the room. His presence alone made for a very unnerving atmosphere. He checked everything around her. "I'd advise staying the night and most of tomorrow just for good measure then I think you'd be free to go," It said. It's voice like a constant hiss.

Valkyrie groaned again and Nye left the room. Tanith realised now would be a perfect time to plan her party. Valkyrie would come home tomorrow, Tanith would get Skulduggery to take her somewhere on her birthday then when the stuff arrives they can set up.

"Onyx and I actually have to go, we'll see you tomorrow," Tanith said. Onyx nodded encouragingly.

They left the room leaving Skulduggery and Valkyrie alone. "I'm sorry about what happened to you Skulduggery," Valkyrie said sympathetically.

"Nonsense, I'm okay. It's you that you should be worried about. You came close to dying Valkyrie. It scared the hell out of me. Do you remember anything?" He asked softly and sat next to her bed.

"The last thing I heard was gunshots... so where'd you shoot him?" Valkyrie asked.

"Kneecaps."

"Nice. How very mafia of you," she added.

"I thought so," Skulduggery chuckled.

"But really, are you okay?" Valkyrie asked, turning serious again.

"In regards to me being a skeleton again?" Skulduggery asked and Valkyrie nodded. "Yeah well I guess I was most worried about what you'd say but other than that, I've spent too many years being a skeleton to be angry about it again."

"Wait, what I'd say? What did you think I was going to say?"

"I thought maybe you'd come so accustomed to my amazingly good looks as a human that you'd be disappointed," Skulduggery admitted.

"First of all, I'm glad your ego wasn't hurt. And second, I'm only disappointed if you are. I would hate to know that you finally got to be in a somewhat human state yet have it taken from you in a matter of days. We all love you whether you're a skeleton or a human," Valkyrie replied and touched his hand.

"Thank you Valkyrie," Skulduggery murmured and turned his hand so he could hold hers.

**Review! :)**


	18. Chapter 18

**Yet another instalment for you all to endure. How are you liking my regularity with updates at the moment? Pretty good huh? **

**Anyway, enjoy: **

Valkyrie groaned as she woke. The pain killers had obviously worn off leaving the aches and throbs in its wake.

"Are you okay?" Skulduggery asked gently from somewhere beside her.

Suddenly Valkyrie realised something and her eyes flew open. "I can go home!" She said with a grin.

"Ah, yes you can," Skulduggery replied, a smile clear in his voice.

"Are you taking me home?" Valkyrie asked.

"Of course I am."

"Wonderful," Valkyrie changed out of her robe and into the clothes Onyx and Tanith had brought her.

Skulduggery waited patiently outside, still in his baggy clothes. Before Valkyrie had woken up Skulduggery received a call from Tanith filling him in on the party plan for tomorrow.

All he had to do was get Valkyrie out of the house first thing in the morning and have her with him for the whole day. He'd come up with a plan already as Tanith was telling him. He told Ghastly and Erskine that he and Valkyrie were coming in tomorrow and they had to pretend there was a big case. Only problem was Skulduggery left it to the two of them to think of a case and that part worried Skulduggery.

The door clicked beside Skulduggery and Valkyrie stepped out in her black skinny jeans and baggy white t-shirt. "Ready?" Skulduggery asked and Valkyrie nodded. Skulduggery had a bit of a limp because of his broken ankle however he tried not to show it. Usually people would be on crutches but Skulduggery refused to use those wretched sticks.

They walked out the doors and Valkyrie walked slower in order to soak in the warmth of the sun. "It's little things like this you come to miss when you're couped up inside, isn't it?" Valkyrie said appreciatively.

Skulduggery thought for a moment and they got in the car.

Tanith sat in Ghastly's shop. He wasn't there but she was free to come and go whenever she liked so long as she didn't damage any clothes, fabrics, machinery and equipment. Those were the strict rules Ghastly laid out for her when they started going out. Onyx sat opposite her, trying to hide the grin forming as Tanith spoke all business-like.

"Okay so everyone we've invited is coming, the gazebo will be coming tomorrow as well as the flowers and tables and chairs. Oh and the food, cannot forget the food," Tanith ticked everything off her list as she spoke. She had the paper pinned in a clipboard and tapped the lead pencil against the board as she thought. Then she looked up to see Onyx almost about to burst with laughter.

"What?" Tanith asked nervously and checked her list to see if she'd made a mistake.

"You!" Onyx had burst out the laughter.

"What about me?" Tanith asked.

"I've been imagining you this whole time with your hair in a bun, wearing glasses, a pencil skirt and a white business top," Onyx admitted with tears in her eyes.

"Oh shut up you!" Tanith giggled and sighed with relief. "Only one more thing to do."

"What?" Onyx asked. She could have sworn they'd covered it all.

"Operation Get Valkyrie Out Of Her House For Half A Day," Tanith said, tapping the spot where she'd written it. "And that's all up to Skulduggery."

"Think he can do it?" Onyx asked.

"Oh I know he can. There is no way Valkyrie would resist being alone with Skulduggery for a day. However, if he fails, I'll just have to find a hungry dog and let him loose while Skulduggery's around. That would surely teach him," Tanith said devilishly.

"Surely," Onyx agreed.

**Oh what was Skulduggery thinking about? Heheh, review! **


End file.
